Splash Free!
by Isa Maclean
Summary: Resumen: Haruka, Makoto, Nagisa y Rei viven en Iwatobi, un pequeño reino gobernado por el tirano sultán Rin. Las cosas cambian cuando el sultán hace una extraña propuesta. ¡Basado en el UA del ending! Parejas: Makoharu , Rintori, Reigisa, Haruagua (Si no le gustan esas parejas siga su camino) Y un poquito de Rinharu para darle sabor (?) Agradecimientos a Milyp94 por ser mi editora
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1.

Makoto observaba por la ventana lleno de esperanza, otro día más esperando pacientemente su regreso, sin saber ni una pequeña información de su amigo y mucho menos una carta. Hacía un par semanas había recibido una, la cual le hizo muy feliz, pero no volvió a mandar otra, pese que al principio de su viaje había mandado una casi todos los días.

Al fin al cabo, Haruka era Haruka, nunca iba a cambiar ese carácter reservado tan propio de él, al igual que su amor por el agua. Era su fascinación por ese líquido, era la que hacía que emprendiera esos viajes tan largos hasta su reino de origen, aunque pusiera de pretexto visitar a sus parientes, para una persona tan cercana a él como Makoto esos detalles no se pasaban por alto.

Sabía que el de ojos azules iba a visitar aquel oasis donde jugaban y nadaban cuando niños, en su reino de origen "Iwatobi del sur" antes de que una guerra civil azotara la ciudad debido a que el oasis se había casi secado por completo, Makoto lo había visto hacía un par de meses, ya no era lo que solía ser. Pero aun así, volvía aquel lugar por el simple hecho de que podía nadar tranquilo, todo lo contrario a "Iwatobi del norte" donde vivían ahora ellos, aunque el lugar poseía dos oasis, las leyes eran muy estrictas: El osasis más grande estaba a espaldas del palacio y solo podía acceder poca gente, la mayoría de la familia real y el más pequeño quedaba a la disposición de la gente, pero rodeado de guardias.

Rin Matsuoka, su viejo amigo de la infancia era el sultán. Un tipo tanto amado como odiado por su gente. Aunque la pequeña nación había prosperado en muchas áreas sus leyes casi ridiculas por el agua eran muy odiadas por la población que nada podía hacer ante ello.

Makoto pensó muchas veces en irse también con Haru, por lo que varias veces le acompañó en sus viajes, pero un día simplemente no pudo más, su padre que era un mercader había enfermado dejando a Mako a cargo del negocio y el cuidado de su madre y sus hermanos. Así que ahora como el jefe de familia lleno de responsabilidades, su vida había cambiado. Aunque no se podría quejar de su negocio, ya que marchaba a la perfección, e incluso estaba en camino a ser uno de los negocios más grandes del reino. Pero nada era lo mismo sin Haru a su lado, aunque Nagisa también fuera a hacerle compañía de vez en cuando.

El joven mercader, se sentó cruzado de piernas en unas grandes almohadas, sosteniendo la carta en sus manos, la había leído una y otra vez. Aunque era breve y concisa, había sido escrita del puño y letra de Haruka y ese le daba un valor sentimental, por lo que lo guardaba en un saco donde tenía guardado todas las cartas y dibujos de su amigo.

Había veces en que Makoto ya no podría soportarlo, quería a Haru para él solo. ¡Hasta a veces se sentía celoso del agua! Aunque por su gran musculatora formada por la natación que practicó la mayoría de la gente pensaba que era un chico duro, por dentro era una persona muy sensible, siempre al lado de sus buenos amigos. Y de Haruka a quien, aunque trataba de no levantar sospechas amaba con pasión. Un amor sin remedio únicamente unilateral.

Por eso leía esa carta una y otra vez, tal vez su amigo pensaba que aun con su indiferencia le tenía a un poco de cariño, como él lo había sentido durante los casi 10 años en los que había estado queriendo en secreto a Haruka.

Llamarón a la puerta. El ruido le hizo salir de sus reflexiones que surgían cada vez que la leía, así que la hizo un rollo de nuevo y la metió en el cinto de su pantalón. Los toques se hicieron más intensos y continuos, supo de quien se trataba por lo que corrió a abrir más animado.

-¡Mako! ¡Soy yo! ¡Mako! ¡Mako! – gritaba una voz juvenil un tanto aguda.

Makoto abrió la cortina de la ventana y pudo ver su querido amigo Nagisa, se veía bastante animado y con las ropas llamativas que siempre solía utilizar debido a su trabajo. Abrió la puerta para dejarlo entrar.

-¡Mako! – El chico de cabello rubio se arrojó a sus brazos.

-¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó el de ojos verdes.

-¿Aún no ha regresado Haru?

-No. Pero estoy seguro de que pronto lo hará- Puso una sonrisa sincera en su rostro -

- Tu lo conoces mejor – dijo Nagisa en un tonó cantarín y se separó de los brazos de su amigo-

El joven de ojos esmeralda guío a su invitado en medio de la pila de almohadas donde se encontraba leyendo hacía unos minutos. El establecimiento estaba lleno de la mercancía variada que vendían ahí, pero procuraba tener un lugar de descanso. Se sentaron en aquel lugar, por unos instantes reino el silencio, pues después de todo se sentían incompletos.

-¿Quieres comer un Kebab?* Compre muchos porque pensaba darle uno a Rei pero él no quiso aceptar uno

-¿Quién es Rei? ¿Trabaja contigo?

-Oh. No el pequeño Rei es un joven guardia de la muralla del palacio. – Agregó Nagisa mientras sus ojos brillaban un poco- Siempre paso por ahí todas las mañanas y converso con él aunque sea tan serio. ¡Hasta tiene acceso al oasis del sultán!

Las preferencias de Nagisa no era en todo secretas, no le molestaba en hacer evidente su homosexualidad, de vez en cuando, ya que tenía ciertas libertades en su trabajo como bailarín y actor en un grupo del reino. Por su aspecto aniñado era muy cotizable en el negocio.

-¿En serio te agrada?

- ¡Si! – dijo en una especie de puchero-Tiene nombre de mujer como nosotros ¿No es el destino? Debe estar conmigo. ¡Incluso podría dejarnos entrar a nadar al oasis!

-Se ve que te agrada.

- ¡Y Mucho! Es tan atlético, fuerte y guapo – Nagisa hizo una especie de puchero-

Makoto soltó una pequeña risa. Estaban dispuestos a consumir sus alimentos, pero cuando apenas repartan sus raciones, fueron interrumpidos por unos toques a la puerta, por lo que tuvieron que levantarse y acudir de inmediato a la puerta

-¡Abran! ¡El propietario del lugar!- gritó una voz desconocida.

-Enseguida, yo soy el propietario - Interrumpió el joven castaño y abrió la puerta.

Se llevaron una gran sorpresa, el más grande de los guardias tenía cargado a Haruka sobre su hombro y el otro un poco más bajito pero aun con aspecto duro tenía su camello con sus pertenencias.

-Encontramos una carta que fue enviada por Makoto Tachibana ¿Es usted? - El chico de ojos verdes asintió- Muy bien, tómenlo chicos, fue detenido por intentar nadar sin autorización en medio del oasis de la entrada del reino, pero se desmayó en el camino.

Después de pagar una multa para dejar libre a su amigo. El chico de ojos azules les fue entregado como si de una mercancía se tratara, sus amigos lo acomodaron en el lugar de descanso y se aseguraron de su camello y sus objetos personales fueran guardados en lugares seguros.

Makoto fue a su reserva de agua, y tragó un poco de ella en un cuenco. Deposito un poco en los labios de su amado, quien al sentir ese contacto tan anhelado con ese líquido de inmediato despertó.

-¿Rin? - murmuró mientras iba despertando.

- ¿Rin? – dijeron Makoto y Nagisa bastante asombrados por aquellas palabras.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola!Muchas Gracias por leer e infinitas a los que comentaron. Tengo muy buenas ideas para este fic.

En este capitulo se introduce la tercera pareja de la historia :)

* * *

Capitulo 2

Parecía un día normal en el gran palacio. El clima estaba favorable para que los sirvientes como siempre avanzaran de un lado a otro haciendo sus actividades normales, limpiando el lugar, preparando alimentos, y siguiendo las órdenes del sultán.

Gou, la hermana del soberano se encontraba dando vueltas por todas partes de su gran residencia preocupada por Rin, desde hace unos días había viajado al "iwatobi del sur" y su carácter estaba peor de lo usual. Se sentía mal consigo misma por no poder hacer nada bueno para ayudarlo, porque en el fondo, sabía que solo una persona podía hacer sentir de esa forma: Haruka Nanase, tuvo que haberlo visto durante su viaje.

Sentada en la entrada del palacio, dejó su vista vagar por el jardín hasta que sus ojos encontraron a Mikoshiba, el joven pelirrojo que era el Emir* del sultán. El hombre era muy atractivo y siempre se encontraba rodeado del ejercito de su hermano, que eran igual de bien parecidos. Disfrutar de una buena vista le subió el ánimo considerablemente.

-¡G-Kou! – una voz algo nerviosa la llamó detrás de ella.

La joven se dio la vuelta se trataba del Nitori, del sirviente favorito del sultán. Sonrió al saber que comenzarán a llamarla por el nombre que ella misma se había puesto, ya que no soportaba el verdadero.

-Una de las cocineras quiere su opinión para la comida de hoy. – Dijo el chico de baja estatura-

-¡Oh sí! Enseguida voy…-

Caminaron juntos hasta la cocina, era un trayecto algo largo del jardín hasta esta, pero a Gou no le molestaba la presencia del menor de los miembros de la servidumbre. Además, él era una persona muy cercana a su hermano por lo que podría saber sobre sus sentimientos.

-¿Mi hermano ha mencionado algo?

-¿Algo?

-Ya sabes sobre su viaje.

-Oh, no nada …- El sirviente bajó la mirada algo triste. Ambos estaban en la misma situación- El sultán ha estado mal últimamente, aunque trata de aparentarlo siendo increíble como es siempre. P-pero creo que es sobre Nanase ¿Cierto?

-Yo pienso lo mismo, pero son solo suposiciones - La joven suspiró con cierto aire de decepción que hizo sentir mal al joven- Pensé que al menos siendo tu su enunco** sabrías más

- Y-yo no soy su enunco…

- ¿No? Yo pensé que si lo eras…entonces no has desarrollado tus bíceps como los soldados de mi hermano.

El rostro de Nitori se puso completamente rojo, de ninguna manera quería ser algo como eso. Él no estaba castrado, por lo que no era un enunco, aunque sus funciones tal vez fueran similares: Se encargaba de siempre servirle a su amo. En un principio cuando fue vendido al palacio, algunos sugirieron en hacerle aquel procedimiento, pero el sultán se negó, por lo que él joven sirviente supo que no era una mala persona.

Nitori y Gou, eran los únicos que conocían el semblante bueno que podía tener Rin. Con su hermana el siempre procuraba su felicidad y la protegía de cualquiera que le hiciese daño. En el caso de su sirviente personal, solía dejarlo comer y nadar en el oasis con él e incluso a algunas veces compartir su lecho para que durmiera a su lado, para tener a alguien que lo atendiera cuando las pesadillas se apoderaban de él

En cuando el chico de cabello plateado, dejó a su ama en la cocina se topó con el soberano, aun podía sentir la irá en el rostro la ira causada por lo ocurrido en aquel viaje del que no quería hablar. Sus ojos mostraban una fría indiferencia, y sus dientes puntiagudos estaban juntos y apretados.

-Voy a nadar, así que acompáñame.

-S-sí .

Camino detrás de él mientras intentaba entablarle una conversación en vano. El sultán debería tener cosas más importantes en su cabeza que pensar en que comería o sobre lo bien que estaba el clima, por lo que su siervo terminó por callarse. El silencio suele ser una buena medicina

Llegando al osasis el sultán se deshizo de la mayor parte de sus vestimentas, y se arrojó al agua. Nitori lo observo con sus ojos muy abiertos: Su bien formado cuerpo con esa hermosa y bronceada piel, el agua escurría por sus músculos que tanto ansiaba tocar con sus pequeñas manos. Aunque sabía que estaba muy mal, no podía dejar de pensar que quería servirle al sultán en otras cosas cuando compartían el lecho, porque al contrario de lo que pensara la mayoría de los habitantes del palacio sus funciones solo eran las de un siervo común y corriente. Por eso, si el sultán por fin aceptaba tener un harem, desearía con todas sus fuerzas pertenecer a él, para poder pertenecerle un par de noches.

-¿No te dije que tenías que entrar?

-¡Y-ya voy!.

El joven sirviente enamorado de su amo, se quitó las vestimentas de inmediato y se metió en el agua.

Nagisa caminaba alegre por todo el mercado, después de ir a ver a su jefe y hacer los ensayos matutinos para su próxima presentación. Llegaba su momento favorito del día: Pasaría por la muralla donde estaba el guapo guardia Rei. Aunque solo conocía su nombre y se había dado cuenta de su fuerza e inteligencia al tanto observarlo todos los días, el de cabellos dorados estaba muy atraído hacía a él, tanto que insistía con diferentes propuestas cada día, que iban desde que lo viera en uno de los espectáculos que formaba parte o hasta invitarlo a su residencia. Sin embargo todas sus propuestas eran rechazadas.

Con sus pasos agiles y movimientos rítmicos a los que estaba acostumbrado a andar llegó a pocos metros de su lugar destinado. Se percato de que la muralla se estaba abriendo lo que significaba que una caravana del palacio estaba a punto de salir. No recordó que algún sultán de otro reino los visitará, por lo que debería ser alguien de la familia real. Con su usual actitud curiosa se paró sobre las puntas de sus pies para observar mejor la situación.

Se trataba de Gou sultán***, quien salió de las puertas rodeada de guardias y camellos. Rei fue quien le ayudo a subir al camello antes de hacerle una reverencia y dejarle marchar. ¡Qué galante era! Nagisa sonrió como toda una joven enamorada al ver que su amor platónico también era un chico amable. El chico de a baja estatura corrió hasta quedar a un lado de la caravana.

A pesar del ruido de los camellos y del paso de los guardaespaldas. Rei escuchó el tintineo de sus brazaletes por lo que supo que de inmediato su pequeño acosador ser acercaba. En cuanto Gou sultán y su comitiva se retiraron, se acomodó los lentes soltando un suspiró. No era que le disgustaran las visitas de aquel chico, si no las incomodas preguntas que solía decirle o las formas que tenía de llamarlo.

-¡Rei! – Los ojos violetas del joven bailarín se abrieron- ¡Rei!.

-Señor Nagisa…

-Ne, ¿Qué te he dicho de llamarte así? ¡Dime Nagisa solamente!

-Nagisa.

-¡Bien hecho! .

El rubio puso una sonrisa en su rostro, entonces sin poder contenerse un poco más, se estiró atrayendo por el cuello al joven de lentes. De esa forma quedo colgado de su cuello como si de un marsupial se tratara encerrándolo en un profundo abrazo. Rei sintió que sus mejillas se ponían calientes y la sangre subía a ellas.

-¿Quieres venir a comer conmigo? – Preguntó nuevamente como lo hacía todos los días- ¡Mis amigos Mako y Haru preparan una comida deliciosa!

-Sí…es mi descanso.

-¡Oh que lastima yo quería…! - entonces el joven reflexionó bien lo escuchado- ¿Vas a venir? ¡Ah! Eso estupendo Rei!

- Bájese de mí por favor. No es hermoso para los habitantes que dos hombres se abracen cerca de las murallas del palacio.

-¡Hmp! – soltó un quejido- Yo no le veo nada de malo.

Para fortuna del más alto fue liberado de aquel abrazo sofocante, por esa razón y el extraño calor que ahora sentía en su cuerpo fue él que le hizo aceptar la propuesta.

-¡Mako y Haru son mis mejores amigos!¡ La pasaremos muy bien! – dijo con ánimos.

Aunque tomó un par de tiempo llegar a la zona donde solían vivir Nagisa y su grupo de amigos, Rei no se la paso del todo mal. Era buena compañía después de todo, a pesar de esas miradas con las que parecía que planeaba algo

En cuanto llegaron al lugar donde Makoto y su familia vendían sus mercancías, Nagisa de inmediato presentó a su nuevo amigo. Como era un reino pequeño con gente muy unida, ellos se habían topado un par de veces en ese mismo lugar.

-¡Otra casualidad! – dijo el rubio con mucho ánimo- ¿Y Haru?

-El aun esta en reposo…le insistí que lo hiciera aunque tardó en hacerme caso. – contestó el castaño.

El aludido salió de una habitación cercana, con tanto alborotó había optado por salir para saber qué ocurría. Rei se presentó con el recién llegado también, que lo miraba con su carácter reservado de siempre sin llegar a ser maleducado. Haruka tenía una personalidad atrayente que le gustaba a la gente, él recién llegado fue atraído también por ello.

Sin embargo casi al terminar la tarde, tocaron a la puerta los chicos creyeron que se trataba de otra multa, a pesar de que habían pagado ya y tal vez un poco más de lo establecido por la ley. Aunque el negocio marchaba bien, no era momento de desperdiciar dinero

-Creo que debería ir a abrir – exclamó el dueño de la residencia.

-¡No Mako! Esos guardias se han aprovechado de ti, seré yo quien abra la puerta esta vez.-

- No todos los guardias hacen su trabajo tan bien como yo…-murmuró el joven de cabellos azules-

El joven corrió a abrir solo para encontrarse con una sorpresa: Gou sultán estaba parada en la puerta ante ellos, usaba una capa pero por sus facciones se sabía que era ella. Después de todo la habían conocido vagamente cuando niños.

-¡Gou-Sultan! - dijeron los chicos mirándola. Aquella era una gran sorpresa

-¡Gou! – Saludó animado el chico de baja estatura que estaba junto a la puerta-

Sin embargo ella no respondió muy a parecía buscar algo con la mirada por toda la habitación. Dos de sus guardias y una criada entraron con ella a la casa. Al parecer aunque los había conocido hacia un par de años, tenía que seguir los modales.

-Buenos días ¿Vive Haruka Nanase aquí?

-Oh, no vive aquí, pero se encuentra establecido por el momento

-Necesito hablar con él. – El tono de la voz de su alteza no era del todo tranquilo.

Los presentes miraron a Haruka quien estaba de espaldas a la chica. Se volteó hasta que quedo frente a ella después solo se limitó a mirar a los ojos a la hermana del sultán.

* * *

*Enunco = Esclavo castrado que algunas veces se encarga de actividades del palacio o cuidar de el harem

**Emir= Puesto militar

***En las mujeres el termino sultán va después de su nombre.

* * *

Espero que haga sido de su agrado, esto apenas va empezando :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! :3

Muchas gracias por leer y muchas más por opinar. ¡Estoy feliz de que comenten :,D! Así se que les gusta la historia. Sin decir más les dejo el capitulo

Capitulo 3

Gou sultán se destapo de la capa larga que traía puesta, dejando un poco de su cabello pelirrojo al descubierto. Miró a Haruka por unos momentos, tomó un poco de aire, después de todo de acuerdo a su posición y linaje no debería hablar como cualquier plebeyo, por lo que carraspeo hasta que su voz sonó lo más solmene posible:

-Haruka Nanase, deseo hablar contigo debió a mi hermano. El soberano de este reino esta afligido y…

-¡Gou! Deja de hablar tan formal - dijo Nagisa interrumpiendo el discurso de su alteza- Te conocemos desde hace mucho por lo que no es necesario. Además no creo que eso sea divertido.

Rei levantó la vista sorprendido, había sido traído por su pequeño acosador en su tiempo de descanso a una pequeño lugar comercio y ahora él se hablaba con suma confianza con la hermana del sultán. No pudo dejar de pensar sobre que hizo para que todos los eventos terminaran de aquella forma.

-Creo que tienes razón - la chica de cabello pelirrojo suspiró satisfecha feliz de quitarse un peso de encima de sus hombros.- Pero llámame Kou

Makoto observó la situación, así que se levantó del asiento que ocupaba y se lo ofreció, sin embargo ella lo rechazo, ya que solo estaba presenta para hacerles un anuncio. No se veía del todo feliz al hacerlo.

-Es sobre mí…- Al hablar Haru, sus amigos guardaron un silencio.

-Sí - Agregó la joven- Mi hermano quiere verte en el palacio.

-Dile que ahí estaré.

Sin decir más, Haru se acomodó su turbante y dejó a sus amigos hablando con la invitada, quien solo le miró irse. Aunque en parte estaba enojada por andar haciendo ese tipo de cosas por su hermano y soportar una actitud tan grosera de la persona a quien venía a buscar, se dio cuenta que los chicos de la habitación era realmente atractivos y no estaba nada mal pasar un tiempo con ellos.

- A sí es él - Dijo Mako interrumpiendo el pequeño silencio que se hizo en el lugar- Pero estoy seguro que fue por su camello para poder irse al palacio.

Gou-sultán creyó en las palabras del joven de ojos esmeralda, se veía bastante confiable y parecía conocer muy bien a su amigo. Así que subió de nuevo a su camello con toda su comitiva.

-Les estaré esperando. - se despidió ella con una sonrisa-

-Ahí estaremos. - agregó Makoto.

Lo siguiente que hizo el de cabello castaño fue seguir a su amigo al pequeño establo donde estaban algunos animales caseros y por supuesto algunos camellos. Haruka estaba ahí tomando de las riendas del animal que le pertenecía, alzó un poco la vista al ver a al otro ahí presente, pero de inmediato volvió con sus actividades.

-Haru…- En la comisura de sus labios se formo una mueca tierna. Una que tenía solo para él llena de todo el amor y comprensión- Te acompañare al palacio.

-Bien. - Esa palabra salió de sus labios como un leve susurró. – Apúrate.

Makoto rió un poco. Aunque había querido cuidar a Haru desde su llegada como si de uno de sus hermanos pequeños se tratará este lo había rechazado. Pero aun así no se iba de su casa, seguía viviendo ahí ayudando en el cuidado de la tienda. El único detalle era el agua: Nanase la consumía en cantidades enormes y le gustaba tomar pequeños baños, lo que ocasionara que las reservas de Makoto bajaran, si no fuera porque cambio un poco de agua por algunas mercancías no hubieran sobrevivido.

El de ojos azules termino de organizar sus cosas para su visita al palacio. Cuando a su amigo le pareció ver un pequeño destello en su antebrazo que le hizo mirar fijamente, el más bajo fue consciente de aquella mirada.

-Solo veo tus brazaletes…- dijo Makoto, no necesito mucho tiempo para saber que se había dado cuenta de aquello. Sus mejillas estaban un poco sonrojadas ahora- Aunque dijiste que no te gustaba mucho usarlos cuando te los regale, los traes puesto de todas maneras.

-No están mal.

Puso esa mirada fría de nuevo, el castaño estaba seguro que por dentro debería estar un poco sonrojado o al menos avergonzado, como él mismo en esos momentos Algunas ideas pasaban por su mente ¿Y si necesitaba un pequeño empujón? Tal vez si le demostraba por medio de una acción como se sentía por él, Haruka también lo haría…Amor, amistad, compañerismo ¡O cualquier cosa! De preferencia deseaba que fuese lo primero.

Lo que hizo Makoto fue acercarse a de ojos azules, no fue extraño pues en ocasiones solían estar a distancias donde el espacio personal no existía. Le tomó de la mano, por primera vez no lo hizo porque tuviera miedo como cuando solía hacerlo cuando niño por la guerra azotaba su reino natal, esta vez lo hizo porque quería retenerlo, no quería verlo marchar con Rin, ya que el castaño sospechaba que había algunas cosas que Haruka ocultaba respecto a él. El de ojos azules entrelazo sus dedos con los suyos, lo que le hizo que le hizo sentir una electricidad ¡Solo por un toque!. Se acercó un poco más, y el de menor estatura entre abrió sus labios y sus parpados se cerraron un poco, el hizo lo mismo, su cálido aliento chocó con su piel.

Acortó la distancia entre ellos y presionó sus labios contra los de Haru. Carecía de experiencia, pues nunca había besado antes a alguien, por lo que solo los mantuvo juntos. Fueron sus instintos lo que le hicieron avanzar y mover sus labios un poco, su amado hizo lo mismo. ¿Sería también su primer beso? Prefirió no pensar en eso para solo concentrarse en que los labios húmedos de su amigo sabían mucho mejor de lo que había fantaseado y en que sus dedos aún estaban juntos y entrelazados

-¡Mako! ¡Haru! ¡Chicos! – Una voz aguda gritó bastante cerca.

Al escuchar aquella voz, sus manos y sus rostros se separaron por instinto y sorpresa. Se trataba de Nagisa, quien corría con gran velocidad al establo, trayendo consigo a Rei su nuevo amigo y que ahora estaba envuelto en la situación. Detrás de los cristales de sus rudimentarios lentes su expresión seguía siendo de desconcierto. Su pequeño acompañante lo tenía agarrado fuertemente de la muñeca, con mucha más fuerza de la que se esperaba de alguien de su estatura y complexión.

-¿Interrumpo algo? – preguntó el rubio.

-Oh, nada – dijo él de complexión más grande. Por el momento quería mantenerlo en secreto

-Ne, bueno ahora tenemos que irnos.

Voltearon a ver los camellos, solo había tres en el establo, Haru ya había tomado el suyo, los otros dos eran de la familia Tachibana. Aunque el dueño de la casa se sintió en una situación incómoda, el rostro de Nagisa se iluminó.

-¡Rei y yo viajaremos en uno!

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? – interrumpió el aludido.

-Porque tú eres más delgado, Mako es más grande y no cabremos los dos, mucho menos ustedes dos juntos en uno.

-Supongo que sí. - Dijo Makoto un poco avergonzado de la actitud de su amigo.

-No me queda otra opción, no sé porque vine a parar aquí

Como si el más bajito hubiera planeado todo, se fueron en aquel orden. Haruka iba a delante de ellos con su mirada fría. Mako atrás muy atento a sus movimientos de su mejor amigo, por último atrás de ellos Rei y Nagisa. Él guardia del palacio estaba completamente sorprendido e incomodo, su acompañante iba prácticamente sentado en su regazo y frotándose contra su cuerpo sin nada de pudor, empezó a sudar y no precisamente por el aire caliente de la ciudad.

Desde lejos se alcanzaba a ver la comitiva de Gou-sultán que estaba conformado por sus robustos guardaespaldas y un par de criadas, así que fueron detrás de ella. El palacio quedaba a una distancia considerable, luego tenían que entrar a la muralla de este y andar un poco más. Solo la gente de sangre noble se refugiaba detrás de aquellas paredes.

A pesar de Rei había caminado hacía un par de horas con Nagisa todo ese trayecto, ellos lo hicieron durante la mañana, en ese momento ya pasaba de medio día por lo que toda la gente caminaba a sus alrededores rodeadas de comerciantes y artistas ambulantes, su traslado era mucho más difícil

-¡Entraremos al palacio chicos! – Dijo el joven de cabello rubio emocionado- He estado un par de veces, pero solo para hacer trabajo. Me pregunto si Rin estará feliz de vernos.

- No puedo creer que se dirijan de esa forma al sultán - Agregó con quien compartía el camello.

-¡Rei era nuestro amigo de la infancia! Bueno en realidad Haru y Mako lo conocían mejor. A mí no me dejaban salir a jugar tanto.

Por instinto volteó a ver al par que estaba delante de ellos, parecían chicos normales y corrientes. Uno era un mercader con una posición no tan mala y el otro...bueno, no sabía lo que era, pero se veía que era un chico de buena familia. El más alto pareció escuchar la conversación por lo que volteó a verlos.

- Solíamos ser unidos, eso es cierto. Pero él subió al trono, no lo hemos vuelto a ver desde entonces.

Un leve quejido salió de los labios de Haruka, su mejor amigo lo observo. ¿Tan obsesionado estaba con Rin? Se sacudió la cabeza, no podía ser posible. Ellos se habían besado hacía unos instantes ¿No era así?

Sin embargo, su amigo siguió normal, no parecía importarle que se besaran. O tal vez deberían hablar de eso después en cuanto estuvieran de nuevo en su casa. Su mejor amigo nunca fue muy afectivo con los demás y tal vez solo era tímido respecto a ello, en caso de ser así sería algo tan tierno. De cualquier otra forma estaba feliz, su primer beso había sido con la persona que tanto amaba y nadie podía quitarle eso, estaba seguro de que habría muchos más.

La comitiva de Gou llegó a las murallas del palacio. Uno de sus guardias se bajó de su camello y anunció su regreso, vieron a los jóvenes invitados por lo que la puerta permaneció abierta, solo la mitad de los guardaespaldas entro al lugar, la mitad se quedó parada junto a la entrada esperándolos. Ellos entraron de inmediato bastante nerviosos.

-¿Qué esperamos? ¡Tenemos que entrar! – Gritó Nagisa animado y dio una patada en su transporte aumentando más su marcha.-

Los otros dos le siguieron. ¿Qué ocurriría dentro del Castillo?

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

La actualización será lo más pronto que pueda.n.n Aunque tendré examenes ya tengo hecho buena parte del capitulo


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! Les traigo nuevo capitulo del fic!

Mañana es un día triste, porque se nos acaba Free! :,D. Espero que sigan leyendo el fic después de eso, porque yo seguiré escribiendo.

* * *

Cap 4.

Con una copa de vino en sus manos, y su sirviente sentado en su regazo entregándole algunos pequeños frutos extranjeros, el sultán Rin Matsuoka esperaba ansioso a sus invitados. Vería Haruka Nanase y a sus antiguos amigos. Sentía mucha curiosidad por ellos, pero los resentimientos del pasado, no dejaban al perdón a avanzar.

- Sultán Matsuoka… ¿Está usted bien?

No hubo respuesta solo un pequeño gruñido ocasionado por algo que sentía que iba a obstruir su pecho, no sabía ponerle nombre a ese sentimiento. Miró con sus ojos feroces al joven, quien casi temblando de miedo le acercó otro fruto a su boca, casi metiendo sus dedos en ella, con cuidado de no ser mordido por esos dientes de tiburón.

- Tsk…- Gruñó de nuevo – Tendremos unos invitados, así que tienes que ir acompáñalos aquí ¿Entendido? Ve rápido

- S-sí -

Nitori se levantó de su lugar con mucho cuidado de no lastimar al soberano. Cuando sintió algo acercarse a sus labios. Rin le estaba ofreciendo uno de sus frutos, acercándolo con sus manos a sus labios, por lo que lo tomó de igual manera como lo hizo el peli rojo anterior mente. Las yemas de los dedos rozaron sus labios y su lengua.

- Buen chico – dijo Rin – Ahora ¿No te dije que fueras rápido?

- ¡Y-ya voy!

El joven se alejó corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, su corazón latía muy rápido, con la manera en sus piernas flaqueaban se sorprendió de no haberse tropezado con algo. Ser su siervo era cada vez más difícil, el sultán lo volvía más cercano a él, pero en lugar de tomar aquellas cosas como premio, parecían más bien un castigo.

Nagisa seguía hablando cada vez más animado sobre las cosas del palacio, aunque no era la primera vez que entraba su ánimo no disminuía para nada. Y hablaba suficiente por los cuatro, que estaban más bien nerviosos o a la expectativa.

El chico de lentes pudo haberse bajado en su sitio de trabajo, pero el joven rubio no le dejo hacerlo, asegurándole que, ya que Gou-sultán los había visto con ellos también estaba involucrado en el asunto. Mientras que, él par de amigos de la infancia, eran cosas aparte, sus ánimos eran muy opuestos. Makoto estaba muy nervioso, esperaban no ser exiliados o algo por el estilo, estaba tan nervioso que apenas podía sostener bien las riendas de su camello. Y Haruka estaba apático como siempre, no parecía importale estar en el lugar más elegante y costoso del reino.

Un par de sirvientes dirigidos por un hombre alto y fornido de cabello rojo junto con un joven de estatura pequeña y un lunar debajo del ojo, se presentaron como "Mikoshiba" y "Nitori" quienes los guiaron a la sala más grande y decorada del palacio.

Al final de la sala, había una gran silla rodeada de almohadas, alfombra y otras pequeños muebles. Los trastes con frutos y comida se extendían en lo ancho de las finas telas. En medio de todo eso, con una mirada feroz y apunto de atacar, se encontraba sentado el sultán Rin Matsuoka, hizo un gesto con la mano y los sirvientes se dispersaron por la sala, menos el más pequeño que se paró a pocos centímetros de él.

Rin se bajó de la silla mostrando una pequeña sonrisa cínica y sacando a relucir sus característicos dientes afilados. Miró a los ojos a Haru, quien estaba adelante del grupo recién llegado, se hizo un silencio mortal, entonces Nagisa fue el primero en hablar:

-¡Rin! ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte! ¡Ahora ya eres todo un sultán!

-Y ustedes se ven igual débiles como siempre.

Mako y Nagisa no se quedaron pasmados. Eran ciertos los rumores de la frialdad del soberano del reino, a pesar de haber sido su amigo, ahora los miraba como si quisiera fulminarlos con la mirada. Rei no dijo nada, seguía sin comprender mucho del asunto, así que hizo un poco para atrás.

-Nanase…

-Rin – Pronunció su nombre fue uno muy desafiante-

El sultán se acercó a él de ojos azules y le jaló de los hombros. Y se mirarán con sus ojos llenos de furia. Pero entonces ocurrió algo inimaginable, ante todos los presentes, abrazo a Haruka por la cintura, susurrándole unas palabras al oído, para después besar su mejilla cerca de sus labios. Tal vez lo hubiera podido besar si no fuera porque de inmediato Haruka se soltó jalando al soberano, aunque tuvo que contener sus fuerzas para no ser detenido por los guardias.

Aun así Matsuoka soló solo una carcajada como quien acaba de hacer una travesura y volvió a se alejó unos pasos de ellos.

-¿Nunca les has dicho nada de lo que paso entre nosotros?

-No.

-Bueno, supongo que ya saben que paso antes de que me fuera.

No era que el Sultán fuera precisamente homosexual, en su posición podía disponer de cualquier amante masculino o femenino que quisiera, siempre y cuando cumpliera sus obligaciones y siguiera viva la línea sanguinea familiar. Fue motivo de sorpresa que su ex amante fuera hombre, aunque no se tratara precisamente algo prohibido.

El rostro de Haruka Nanase, normalmente sin ninguna emoción, ahora reflejaba toda su ansiedad en ese momento. Volteó a ver a sus amigos, Nagisa estaba muy sorprendido y Makoto, su mirada reflejaba algo diferente. Haruka sabía bien lo que aquellos ojos reflejaban, por lo que de sus labios salió un susurró:

-Lo siento.

-En fin pero para eso no estás aquí, lo cite para otra cosa – sonrió mostrando sus dientes afilados- Lo cierto es, que rompiste una ley del reino y no has podido pagar la multa por completo

-Sí-

-Así que haremos un trato. - miró a los chicos de Iwatobi , incluyendo a Rei – Si ustedes me pueden ganar en una competencia de natación, les dejare a ti y a ti y a tus amigos los oasis a su disposición. Y si pierden, serás arrestado o trabajaras para mi

Haruka no iba a decir nada, pensaba buscar alguna escusa, pero fue sorprendido con un repentino "Sí lo haremos" de parte de sus amigos. El sultán solo rio un poco más de forma cínica y entonces ese día, el trato fue hecho: Los chicos tenían solo dos meses para prepararse para prepararse para la competencia, aunque en un principio habían sido dos semanas. Alzando su voz, lograron conseguir más tiempo.

En realidad, el rubio y el castaño, se dejaron llevar por el calor y la sensación del momento, chicos como ellos activos y energéticos tenían la sangre de la competencia fluyendo por sus venas. Y sabían que si el de ojos azules no aceptaba las cosas podrían resultar mucho peor, porque la persona que estaba ante ellos, ya no era el Rin que ellos conocían.

Ya en casa de Makoto, discutían mejor la situación, él calor del momento había pasado y era tiempo de pensar mejor sus acciones.

-¡No puedo creer que aceptaramos! – Suspiró Makoto-

-¡No puede ser tan malo Mako! – Agregó Nagisa.

Los tres jóvenes de Iwatobi estaban en la casa de Makoto, ya estaba muy entrada la noche para seguir en el negocio familiar, por lo que después de lo acontecido, el rubio decidió establecerse en la casa del castaño al igual que el ojos azules. Sin embargo, aunque los dos disfrutaban de una abundante cena, Haru no se veía interesado en la comida, así que simplemente se retiró del lugar. Prefirió salirse un rato a mirar el cielo.

-Hmm ¡Rei también debería estar con nosotros!.

-Él termino lamentablemente en todo este asunto.

El de ojos esmeralda buscó a su amado con la mirada, aún se podía distinguir su silueta en el portal viendo el horizonte. Soltó un gran suspiro, justamente cuando acaba de tener su primer beso con él, se enteraba de algo que siempre había temido: Haru y Rin habían sido pareja.

-Voy a darle las gracias a tu mamá por la comida.- Nagisa, se levantó y luego guiñó un ojo, por un momento su amigo no supo a que se debía- Tu puedes salir….

-¡Ah! – Su rostro se llenó de un rubor. ¿Había podido saber acerca de su amor?-

En cuanto el de menor estatura, hizo lo que anunció, salió al portal de su vivienda para pararse junto a quien estaba en el lugar. Guardó un completo silencio hasta y le abrazó por la espalda. Nanase aceptó el abrazo, no se movió puesto que era una sensación confortable estar rodeado por esos brazos musculosos mientras sentía el aliento de su amigo haciendo cosquillas en su oreja. Se acurrucó en su espalda con una expresión relajada.

-Entiendo si no quieres hablar de eso. O de cualquier cosa. – susurró Mako en su oído, dando un pequeño beso en lóbulo de su oreja.

-Rin y yo. Es cierto. Siento no haberlo dicho antes.

-No importa – mintió- Lo importante es concentrarnos en el desafio que ha puesto el sultán.

-Podremos hacerlo.

El castaño soltó una risita. Quería tener Haru solo para él pero ahora con Rin solo complicaba las cosas, pero lo que no sabía era que Haruka Nanase solo tenía realmente mucho miedo de volver a enamorarse, no quería volver a sentir el dolor por un amor, y mucho menos por la persona en que más confiaba. Sentía latir su corazón fuertemente como si quisiera salírsele del pecho.

No quería enamorase ¿Pero cómo no hacerlo cuando sus cuerpos encajaban perfectamente uno con él otro? De esa forma en que estaban abrazados, por un momento el de ojos azules fantaseo con que eran los únicos en el mundo.

* * *

Bueno se revelo el trama de este fic, no es el más "científico" pero me pareció divertido y sacado de un cuento/leyenda.

Bye 3 3


	5. Chapter 5

Hi! Hola de nuevo, con los feelings por el final de Free! y mis exámenes en la universidad se retrasó el capitulo. Pero lo complete. ¡Gracias a mi hermana Mily por ser mi editora-san! ¡Gracias a ustedes por más por comentar!

Los primeros en ser pareja serían **Rei y Nagisa**, sin embargo no iba a poner nada entre ellos. Termine por poner poner un **Lime** (Forma menos implícita que el lemon de poner una escena sexual) Las parejas principales de este fic son **Makoharu y Rintori**

Sin decir más y sin spoilers...el capitulo..

* * *

Cap 5.

Makoto apenas pudo dormir en toda la noche. ¡Tenía tantas cosas en que pensar! El beso, Haru y Rin, su plática en el portal, el beso…Y aún seguía lejos de tener las cosas claras con su amado, pero si algo había sacado bueno de todo eso era que Haruka se mostraba un poco más amable de lo normal: Por la mañana le había hecho un desayuno, aunque fuera a base de pescado que él mismo comercio con unos viajeros del mediterráneo. También hizo la comida y cenar, que también fueron a base de lo mismo. E inclusive le había permitido abrazarle varias veces.

Otra cosa que tenía en mente era la propuesta por el sultán. Aunque se estaban organizando lo suficiente. Un viaje a Iwatobi de Sur o un poco más allá sería lo indicado para buscar un oasis o una pequeña fuente de agua para entrenar. Pero hacía falta muchas cosas, si tuvieran a alguien que les diera información sobre el palacio sería mucho mejor. Había pasado un día entero y solo dieron vueltas a lo mismo una y otra vez.

-¡Ah! – Se quejó Nagisa- Lo único que podemos a hacer es ir a entrenar. ¡Le pediré ayuda a Rei!

-¿Tú crees? - preguntó Makoto.

-¡Estoy seguro de que si! Mañana por la mañana iré a verle.

-Seremos más. – Dijo Haruka – Pero él tiene que amar el agua.

-¡De eso no te preocupes! ¡Estoy seguro! - Respondió animado el más joven-

Nagisa partió hacia su hogar, dejando a Makoto pensativo. ¿Sería posible que todo pudiera marchar a su favor? Miles de ideas cruzaban por su cabeza e inclusive una de sus opciones era vender su tienda, pero estaba seguro de que a Haru no le gustaría esa idea.

Haru estaba sentado en medio de una alfombra leyendo algún libro, alzó su vista hacia Makoto en cuanto el menor se hubo retirado de la habitación, unas palabras quisieron salir de sus labios, pero murieron en ellos mismos. Quería un beso, no había podido de dejar de ver la manera en que estos se curvaban cuando él castaño estaba pensativo y deseaba probarlos, aunque trato de controlar sus impulsos. No sería algo bueno.

-Bueno es hora de dormir Haru – agregó Makoto en un tono dulce.-

Como si leyera la mente de su amigo, se acercó al de ojos azules y le dio un pequeño beso casto. Los ojos de Haru se abrieron y observó a su amigo con expresión de sorpresa, quien solo le sonrió un poco.

-Buenas noches Haru.

-Buenas noches Makoto.

Sin decir más, el más alto se retiró de la habitación, dejando a su amado en la sala de estar, pues después de un día pesado ambos necesitaban descansa y pensar mejor las cosas. Tenía un buen presentimiento sobre el día siguiente, y por supuesto esperaba besar a Haru un poco más.

-Tsk…

-S-sultán ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Cállate Nitori.

La cama del sultán era lo suficientemente grande como para que al menos cinco personas cupieran en ella, sin embargo solo era ocupada por él y ocasionalmente su sirviente para tener en alguien quien lo cuidara en caso de pesadillas. Nitori estaba acostado sobre una almohada bastante grande, el lecho estaba lleno de ellas, así como también había una que servía de barrera entre sus cuerpos. Estar en ese lugar le hacía sentir especial, el huraño gobernante solía ahuyentar a todos de su lugar de reposo menos a unos cuantos sirvientes, y entre ellos estaba él, a quién no solo dejaba entrar si no dormir a su lado

-¿Es por Nanase? Yo creo que usted puede lograr lo que se proponga…

-No es nada.

Nitori estaba en verdad celoso. El joven de Iwatobi había sido amante del sultán y por la forma en que le miraba dudaba que hubiera quedado todo en el pasado, al menos de parte del monarca. Casi aguanto sus ganas de llorar cuando los vio juntos hacía unas horas, sin embargo, en cuanto Rin le invitó a dormir, su animó subió.

Con su mal humor Rin se tumbó sobre la mullida cama, su cuerpo se relajó de inmediato en ese instante hasta que sintió una mirada sobre él. Su siervo le veía con mirada de preocupación, soltó un quejido:

-Estoy bien.

-P-pero usted y él.

-Te he dicho que estoy bien ¿Sí?

Rin llevó una de sus manos al cabello plateado del chico y se lo despeinó como lo hacía con su hermana cuando eran solo unos niños que jugaban en las piernas de su padre. No era muy fanático del contacto físico con las demás personas, pero algo extraño le pasaba con ese pequeño a su servicio, a veces sentía que su deber era cuidarlo, por eso no le molestaba sentarse junto a él o sentarlo sobre su regazo por miedo a que algo le pasara. Además de que se sentía una extraña suavidad cuando lo tocaba ocasionalmente y ese sonrojo que se formaba en sus mejillas era anormal, pero no le parecía malo. Aquel toque fue suficiente para que se callara

-Sí. Duerma bien sultán Matsuoka – dijo el chico con un enorme sonrojo en su cara-

.-Hmm. Tú también duerme bien

Casi de inmediato Rin cayó dormido profundamente en un sueño reconfortante ya que dormir acompañado le hacía dormir extrañamente bien. Su joven siervo tardaba un poco en dormirse o se despertaba más temprano para ver su rostro dormir pacíficamente, había veces en que se estiraba para tocar un poco de ese brilloso y sedoso cabello rojizo, pero esa noche hizo algo diferente, en lugar de solo tocarle un poco. Le besó suavemente en su mejilla.

-Descanse sultán – susurró.- Yo estoy con usted

Al día siguiente, el sultán no dejó de preguntarle si alguien había entrado a su habitación, porque había sentido algo extraño. El joven de cabello plateado, se hizo el desentendido

El plan estaba casi hecho, viajarían a su antigua ciudad "Iwatobi del sur" aunque estuviera arruinada y poco habitada. A Makoto no le gustaba mucho la idea, pues su pueblo natal parecía ahora sacado de una leyenda que sirve para espantar a la gente, pero era la única opción. Dos días largos habían transcurrido y en el medio día del tercero esperaron a Nagisa en el portal.

El joven rubió llegó emocionado, con tres camellos, él iba sobre de uno y los otros dos también iban ocupados, uno por Rei y otro por alguien cubierto por una capa, cuando se bajó del camello se dieron cuenta que se trataba de Gou-Sultán

-¿Listos para el viaje chicos? – dijo animada -

-¡Traje a Gou y a Rei conmigo! ¿No les parece genial?

El chico de ojos azules y su enamorado se voltearon a ver. ¡Había veces en que su pequeño amigo les sorprendía en verdad! Más tarde explicó que la hermana del sultán se había escapado del palacio siendo ayudada por su amigo Mikoshiba, quien aunque era muy apegado al sultán había aceptado por algún motivo. Ella quería ayudarles, puesto que conocía la historia previa con su hermano, y creía que todo sería mejor si eran felices

Y Rei, el era caso aparte. Nagisa le había insistido realmente mucho en su ayuda. Aunque el joven de lentes no sabía nadar, le había prometido que aprendería pronto. Después de varios intentos el joven acepto, pero solo porque quería ver si eran ciertos los rumores acerca de Haruka Nanase.

Entonces después de un rato de preparación, el pequeño grupo encabezado por Gou-sultán y Makoto inicio su larga travesía por el gran y caluroso desierto. Los primeros minutos del viaje una vez que se les hubo acabado la racha de energía fueron terribles, puesto que el cielo parecía no estar muy bien a su favor, ya que el sol estaba brillando con una gran intensidad.

Gou-sultán aparentó ser fuerte, pero en realidad, antes de que el atardecer llegará, estaba muy cansada, puesto que no era como en el palacio donde podía tener todo el agua que quisiera y acomodarse junto a una gran sombra en compañía de sus sirvientes. Por eso en cuanto la noche llegó pidió que armaran lo necesario para dormir, y la suerte estaba de su parte, puesto que encontraron una pequeña choza abandonada, donde se acomodaron para descansar Fue acordado que su alteza dormiría toda la noche y los chicos harían guardia durante la noche.

El primer turno fue de Rei y Nagisa, el más alto no estaba nada tranquilo ¿Cómo podría estarlo en vuelto en tal situación? Pero por otra parte la vista del desierto tan tranquilo sin el bullicio de la ciudad era realmente hermoso, sin embargo no se imaginaba que estuviera tan frío. Había leído alguna vez sobre eso, pero al vivirlo se sentía muy diferente. También recordó que había leído algo sobre qué el calor corporal hacía bien… Entonces se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando termino buscando a Nagisa con la mirada con ese pensamiento en la mente.

E l rubio estaba sentado junto a unos camellos comiendo animadamente una pieza de pan, sentado junto a su caballo alzó la vista en cuanto supo que los ojos de Rei se posaban en él. Sonrió con ganas y se acerco a él-.

-¿Quieren un poco? – dijo él más pequeño.

-Creo que..¡hmp!

El trozo de pan le fue metido en su boca, casi se sintió que se atragantaba, así que no tuvo opción más que masticar y tragarlo. Nagisa rió con ganas mientras lo veía:

-¡Sabía que te gustaría Rei!

Nagisa no se mantuvo quieto durante buena parte de la noche, brincaba de un lado a otro, comía e inclusive le quito los lentes a Rei y jugó a imitarlo para molestia de esté. Pero aun así no estaba completamente enojado, era un buen chico después de todo.

Al termino de su turno de guardia, el mas alto bostezó bastante cansado por la fatiga, su acompañante se había quedado dormido a unos pocos metros de los camellos que debía de cuidar. Rei suspiró y de inmediato le despertar al chico.

-¡Nagisa! – le sacudió un poco del hombro y no hubo respuesta. - ¡Nagisa!

Le sacudió nuevamente sin respuesta, hizo varios intentos hasta que entonces, unos brazos lo rodearon aferrándose a su espalda. El más pequeño aun seguía dormido y le apretaba con fuerza.

¿Hmm? ¿Rei? – Abrió los ojos y puso una sonrisa- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Te quedaste dormido.

El rostro del más alto estaba completamente rojo, y los brazos que estaba en su espalda aún seguían en la misma posición e inclusive se movieron un poco de arriba abajo enviándole un escalofrió a todo su cuerpo. No se pudo mover de aquella posición, miró a los ojos de Nagisa por unos instantes y este le devolvió la mirada con un gesto alegre. A pesar de que llevaban algún tiempo de conocerse, estar de esa forma parecían algo que los dos deseaban.

-Rei…

-Nagisa..

Entonces se besaron, primero fue un beso calmado que el cabello rubio empezó sin protesta del otro, el segundo fue casi después del otro ahora ambos se buscaron el uno al otro. Y en el tercero, Rei atrapó entre sus manos su rostro y le beso con timidez. No sabía muy bien que estaba haciendo, había besado a algunas chicas antes pero nunca a un chico, para su sórpresa se sentía verdaderamente bien.

-Creo que es mejor irnos. – se apartó de sus labios -Y-yo…esto no esta bien.

-¡Vamos! Un rato más ¿ Acaso no se siente bien? ¡Se sintió hermoso Rei! ¡Tú eres hermoso!

-¿Y-yo?

-Siempre voy a verte al palacio no solo porque seamos amigos…- sonrió con seguridad.- ¡Realmente me gustas! -

Nagisa se sintió bien ante aquella confesión un peso se había quitado un gran peso de sus hombro, no le importaba ser rechazado, la felicidad llenaba su pecho en grandes cantidades. Además había besado a su amor platónico ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Y no se equivoco, puesto que Rei se quedo en la misma posición atrapado entre sus brazos, recargó su frente contra la suya. El de menor estatura aprovecho para besarle de nuevo, sus labios, su cuello mientras su enamorado hacía lo posible por corresponder torpemente pues no podía llevarle el paso a alguien que tenía un poco de más experiencia en el asunto. Pero lo hizo posible por transmitir lo que sentía, después de todo había leído algunos libros al respecto sobre el amor.

Hubo un momento en que las ropas estorbaron en lo querían hacer y se fueron deshaciendo de ellas lentamente. Cuando sus prendas terminaron hundiéndose en la fría arena de la noche. Rei reaccionó sobre lo que estaba haciendo, Nagisa estaba sentado en su regazó besando sus hombros hasta su clavicula y el tenía sus manos sin moverse mucho en su cintura. Quiso retroceder, pero no pudo hacerlo puesto que fue atrapado por el chico en ese mar de emociones. Sin embargo no se sentía nada mal

En realidad tampoco supo bien lo que siguió después, dejó algunos_ detalles _a merced de Nagisa, aunque no pudo evitar tomar la iniciativa de ser el activo y poseer ese pequeño cuerpo que emanaba algo fascinante para él. Lo que si fue realmente de su conocimiento fue la unión de sus cuerpos fue perfecta y hermosa. No olvidaría nunca el rostro de su amante esa noche, sus mejillas rojas y sus labios hinchados, con su nombre saliendo una y otra vez saliendo de ellos, mientras sus caderas se movían en su regazo y él seguía ese ritmo atrayendo más ese cuerpo a perlado de sudor, cubriéndose de besos el uno al otro.

Lo siguiente fue bastante rápido y borroso también para el chico de cabello azulado, en medio de la noche se vistieron y fueron por Makoto y Haruka, cambiaron el turno y a ellos le tocó hacer la guardia. Esa noche Nagisa durmió acurrucado entre los brazos de Rei en esa pequeña cabaña, se sentía feliz de estar al lado de quien sentía un gran amor nacer

Por la mañana el camino a Iwatobi del Sur fue reanudado. Se avanzaría rápido puesto que querían llegar lo antes posible a aquel lugar. Sin embargo aparte no mostrarse muy descansada Gou-sultán se mostró preocupada.

-¿Chicos paso algo? – Dijo alzando su mirada hasta ellos- Aparte de tener sus grandes y formados torsos, tienen unas marcas extrañas marcas en sus cuellos entre ustedes. Haruka tienes una..Rei parece tener unas pocas más, Nagisa también tiene unas

-¡Oh! No es nada malo Gou sultán. En mi caso Rei y yo nos la pasamos bien ayer. No paso nada malo.

Los colores subieron a la cara del de lentes, quien muy apenas luchó para no caerse del camello. Nagisa y Gou terminarón discutiendo por el nombre de la joven y el tema quedo olvidado. "Menos mal que falta poco para llegar" se dijo Rei.

* * *

Gracias por leer. Tuvo las tres parejas owo

Espero sus comentarios. Por cada que dejen Makoto le hará un chupetón a Haru. XDD

bye 3


	6. Chapter 6

Hi! Me gusta subir dos veces por semana, pero me fue imposible. Tuve un examen muy díficil de anatomía que me pudrió el cerebro y...bueno les dejo el capitulo. Con **Rintori** y luego **Makoharu**

En serio muchas **Gracias por comentar**. ¡No creí que hubiera buena aceptación! Me motivan a escribir mucho

* * *

Cap 6

El sultán Rin caminaba por los pasillos del palacio. Era una de esas tardes en las que presentaría un juicio en la tarde debido a un crimen cometido el día anterior. A pesar de su carácter explosivo y de sus leyes por el agua, había quienes respetaban a sultán por ser justo en cosas como esa. Algunas veces le hubiera gustado ser más cercano a su pueblo, pero el recuerdo de su padre diciéndole que siguiera sus leyes impuestas le perseguía y por ello aun seguía con algunas tradiciones suyas.

Se había arreglado y puesto su mejor manto, cuando una joven sirvienta se atravesó en su camino casi estuvieron a punto de chocar , era un chica joven de baja estatura y delgada, con grandes curvas en su cuerpo recordó haberla visto en la cocina alguna veces con algunas de las demás mujeres alabando su belleza. La sirvienta se acercó en cuanto lo vio muy emocionada hacia él

-Sultán …-dijo en un tono muy extraño, alzando sus cejas y poniendo sus ojos sobre él-

-¿Eh?- alzó las cejas molesto.- ¿Qué quieres?

En cuestión de segundos la joven se arrogó a sus brazos y le beso, pegándose a él intentando forzarle a abrir los labios, lamiendo la comisura de ellos, cuando lo logró, Rin notó que sabían amargos, posiblemente estaba ebria por algún vino. Y no solo le besó, tomó las manos de su alteza y las condujo hacia a sus enormes y bien formados redondos pechos, haciendo que los acariciará. No fue nada del agrado del sultán por alguna razón, así que en cuanto la joven terminó le gritó enojado:

-¡Vete de aquí!.

-¡Hmp! ¡Entonces es cierto lo que dicen, usted solo quiere hacerlo con ese chico de cabello plateado. Es anormal.

-¡Eh! ¿Yo? …-Le tomó unos momentos saber que se refería a Nitori - No importa .¡Vete de aquí o te hecho a la calle!

La sirvienta salió bastante espantada del lugar corriendo con prisa, mientras Rin hizo un esfuerzo de asimilar lo ocurrido. ¿ Él y Nitori? ¿Los sirvientes pensaban que se acostaba con él? Se quedó detenido en esos pensamientos. Lo dejaba entrar a su lecho, así que tal vez era posible pensar aquello, pero nunca había pasado por su mente hasta ese momento.

En realidad, no se consideraba "anormal", después de perder su virginidad con Haru y tener una relación de amantes con él, lo había hecho con un par de mujeres, pero no era mucho de su interés, por lo que no planeaba casarse Terminó por imaginarse cómo sería si esos rumores sobre su sirviente y él fueran ciertos: Ambos recostados en su lecho besándose, sus prendas en suelo.. mientras se pegaba de forma fastidiosa él como siempre, hablándole con esa vocesita aguda…gimiendo su nombre, con esos labios complacientes

-Ahora que lo pienso, tampoco he visto a Nitori con alguna mujer…- se dijo a sí mismo- ¡Tsk! ¡Ahora no puedo sacar de mi cabeza que pasaría si Nitori y yo…!…Aunque ese sonrisa que pone cuando le digo que duerma conmigo y esa manera complaciente de ser… ¡Demonios!

Y como si arte de magia se tratará, escuchó una voz bastante aguda gritarle: "¡Sultán Matsuoka". El joven de cabello plateado venía corriendo agitado en su búsqueda. El color rojo subió a la cara de Rin tratando de quitar esos pensamientos, justo cuando ya se estaba empezando a imaginándoselo gimiendos y retorciendose debajo de él mientras lo hacían en su cama.

-¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntó Ai mirándole con sus grandes orbes celestes-

-Nitrori. – Lo miró con los ojos hechos furia - ¿Puedes quedarte quieto? Habré un poco tus labios y quédate quieto ¿Entendiste?

-S-sí sultán. Lo que usted diga – A pesar de su seguridad en sus palabras, sus piernas flaqueaban un poco

Tenía que comprobarlo o no estará en paz todo el día. Así que tomó con una de sus manos la barbilla de su siervo quien se veía bastante confundido y le beso. No fue un beso calmado, se aseguró de saborear por completo la cavidad del chico, llevándose una gran sorpresa al darse cuenta que la lengua de Nitori también se movía junto a la suya y sus manos se aferraban en su cabello, parecía ser de su agrado. Tenía un sabor muy dulce, que le hizo seguir un poco más de lo que planeaba

Necesitaba comprobar más cosas, así que metió sus manos por debajo de la parte superior de sus ropas, tocando su suave piel, no le desagradó encontrarse un pecho plano con sus pectorales empezando a formarse, supuso que por entrenar tanto a su lado, su cuerpo estaba empezando a tornificarse. Los acarició hasta encontrarse con sus proctuberancias rosadas y apretarlas, arrancandole unos pequeños ruidos.

-¡Ah! - gimió el más joven, ese sonido causo algo en el más alto.

Quería un poco más. Tenía a Nitori recargado sobre la pared mientras le besaba desesperadamente y este correspondía animado. Abrió un poco sus ojos para verlo, el también tenía sus ojos celestes abiertos, con ese pequeño y adorable lunar que tenía bajo ellos, se miraron por unos momentos mientras seguían, las manos de Rin aun estaban colándose debajo de su ropa acariciando sus pectorales inclusive bajando un poco su cintura hasta rozar un poco sus muslos. Cuando un calor invadió su parte baja, entonces recordó entonces que en un lugar le esperaban así que se separó.

Sintió algo en su pecho, besar lo fue mucho mejor de lo que esperaba además de que Ai era muy ¿Adorable?. Pero por otra parte estaba muy avergonzado y confundido, el sultán cuyo objetivo era el mundo ahora estaba pensando que su sirviente besaba bien y era lindo. Prefirió dejarse llevar por su emoción cólerica que tenía como defensa siempre.

-Sultán ¿Qué fue eso?...- preguntó Ai . Se veía muy confundido también.-

-Solo ve con Mikoshiba ¿Bien? – Alzó la voz mientras apretaba un puño- Véte.

Para no provocar el enojó de su sultán Nitori salió corriendo de inmediato, se sentía que iba a llorar de felicidad, el sultán Matsuoka le había besado y no solo eso, le había acariciado como si de un amante se tratara, quería gritar y llorar de la felicidad. Pero desconocía el motivo de sus acciones, prefirió no pensar en eso, solo recordaría el sabor de sus labios y el tacto de sus manos. Si no hubiera abierto sus ojos, hubiera pensado que estaba soñando despierto.

OoO

Los chicos de Iwatobi estaban al final de su travesía, faltaban poco para llegar a la antigua ciudad, y sus estados de ánimo mejoraban: Gou iba calmada, repitiéndose a sí misma los motivos por los cuales se estaba esforzando. Rei, muy apenas podía ver a Nagisa bastante nervioso por lo que había pasado, mientras que el de cabello rubio seguía normal, solo un poco cansado.

Haruka y Makoto, como siempre solo tenían ojos el uno para él otro. Él de ojos azules, seguía con su actitud de no quererse enamorar, pero terminaba cediendo. Estar junto a Makoto era algo tan normal como caminar, pero llevar más elevado su relación era algo diferente y complicado, aunque tenía que admitirlo, era bastante placentero. No era como cuando estaba con Rin y tenía que aguantar su carácter cada vez más explosivo y sus caprichos. "Pobre de quien se enamore de él ahora" pensó. El de cabello castaño, en cambio era tierno y cariñoso.

La noche anterior, mientras hacían guardia, como siempre hablaron, jugaron algunas cosas, comieron, etc..Pero la situación cambio un poco cuando Makoto empezó a besarle y el cedió. Aunque no llegaron muy lejos, pues había un trabajo que cumplir y tenían que tener energía

Fue el de ojos verdes quien divisó la ciudad a lo lejos:

-¡Hemos llegado!- Volteó a ver a todos y luego a Haru con una expresión alegre –

Todos festejaron bastante animados, -menos Haruka, él lo hacía en su interior- y aceleraron sus camellos lo más rápido que pudieron, la travesía había terminado y ahora podrían seguir buscando lograr su propósito. La pequeña caravana avanzó rápidamente hasta entrar a la ciudad casi destruida.

Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Makoto, recuerdos de la guerra que azoto en la ciudad pasaron por su mente y no pudo evitar que sus manos temblaran al recordar unas malas experiencias . Obviamente no quiso que nadie supiera, sin embargo Haruka notó esa actitud y se acercó más a él. Le miró a los ojos:

-Está todo bien…- Dijo en un tono bajó solo para que él escuchará-

-Haru…-

_"Supongo que no puedo ocultarle nada" _se dijo en de ojos verdes. "_Pero el lado positivo es que Haru se preocupa por mí"_

Llegar a la ciudad no fue tan bueno como esperaban, poca gente la habitaba y tenía un aspecto muy sombrio. Y el Oasis…no estaba tan seco como pensaron que estaría, pero había un gran detalle: Muchas cosas flotaban en él, por lo que tenían que limpiarlo antes de poder entrar, además de conseguir una casa que les quedará cerca o buscar una posada lo bastante grande.

-Es como en los viejos tiempos ¿No chicos? – Dijo Nagisa mirando a sus amigos. Quienes asintieron-Soliamos venir a nadar aquí

-Yo recuerdo venir aquí con ustedes y con mi hermano…- interrumpió Gou-sultán-

-Primero de deberíamos de limpiar el lugar e instalarnos… - Opinó Rei bastante serio- ¿Qué opinan Haruka y Makoto? ¿Eh?

Al darse la vuelta vio una escena hilarante, Haru ya estaba dentro del agua y el más alto estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por sacarle del agua, jalándole por los hombros como si de un pequeño niño se tratará.

-¡Haru! ¡Haru! ¡Te puedes pegar con algo!- lo regañaba él más alto- Limpiaremos aquí y luego podrás nadar. ¿Sí?

-Hmm…- murmuró el amante del agua algo enojado-

Luego de un rato de convencerlo, Nanase salió del mal humor secándose con unos trapos, su amigo soltó un suspiro. Cuando se trataba del agua, nada podría hacer reaccionar a su amado, al menos que insistiera mucho al respecto. Por eso en ese tipo de casos lo mejor esta estar aprevenido en cuanto tomará una actitud como esa

De esa forma tuvo que transcurrir el día, Makoto, Haru y Nagisa se encargaron de quitar algunos restos de deshechos vertidos en el oasis y sus alrededores. Mientras Rei y su alteza se encargaban de buscar una buena posada para viajeros donde pudieran hospedarse durante el tiempo de su estadía en su ciudad natal

-¿Fue buena idea traer a Rei con nosotros? - preguntó Makoto mientras alimentaba a los camellos-

-Ne, ¡Obvio que si Mako!- respondió Nagisa.- Él es muy amable e inteligente

Aunque al rubio le dolía un poco su cuerpo y era difícil arrodillarse y mucho más aun levantarse. Pero no quería contarle a nadie lo que había pasado en la noche anterior, sabía que en caso de hacerlo Rei se enojaría, pues no todos tenían una mentalidad tan abierta como él.

Tuvieron que pasar un par de horas para que a lo lejos pudieran divisar una cabellera pelirroja acompañada de una corta y azulada. Ya habían terminado casi todo el trabajo y empezaba a oscurecer así que de inmediato fueron rumbo a la Posada.

Sin embargo, aunque se esperaban solo unas pequeñas camas y un lugar donde poner sus pertenencias, la hermana del sultán puso de su propio dinero lo suficiente para estar en un lugar donde no estuvieran rodeados de carencias. Los chicos de Iwatobi le agradecieron en gran medida sus gestos. Solo había dos cuartos libres por el momento, así que Rei y Nagisa dormirían en la misma habitación que la princesa, -para cuidar de ella.- Makoto y Haruka compartirían la contigua.

-¿No te molesta pasar otra noche casi en vela?- Dijo la princesa en cuanto ya estuvo instalada-

-No, en cambio creo que es mejor que ellos se queden solos.

-¿Eh? – Él chico de lentes abrió sus ojos como platos-

-¿T-te refieres a que ellos…? – Gou soltó un suspiró- Sabía ya de mi hermano y Haruka, pero no que él y Makoto…

-¡Oh! No, no lo son, por eso deben quedarse a solas. -Con una expresión bastante alegre y pícara, vio a Rei por el rabillo del ojo. –

Oo0

Makoto no podía conciliar el sueño, estaba sentado mientras leía un libro y su acompañante parecía garabatear algún boceto en un papiro, pero más bien parecía ausente, pero no del tipo habitual.

-¡Haru! – dijo él más alto acercándose un poco. - ¿Qué dibujas?

-Algo

-Hum…

El de cabello castaño alzó su vista para ver lo que plasmaba su amigo. Al principio no vio muy bien la forma, pero después de acercarse un poco más pudo notar que se trataba de un boceto de sí mismo. Era bastante bien detallado

-¿Soy yo?

-Sí. – Haru seguía garabateando.- Nagisa me recordó que hace mucho que no hago un retrato tuyo.

-Tiene razón.

Una felicidad crecía en el pecho del chico de ojos esmeralda, y al parecer no era el único pues las mejillas del otro chico se pusieron un poco rojizas, pues sentía su mirada sobré él, aun así siguió garabateando un poco para tener el dibujo más completo.

-Ya que estamos solos podríamos…

-Solo un poco – Respondió Nanase mientras dejaba sus instrumentos. Se quitó el turbante de su cabeza y lo dejó junto al suelo- Tenemos que tener energía para mañana

-¡Oh! No me refiero a eso - Soltó una risa. – Quiero hablar sobre algo

¿Quién diría que Haru también pensara en mucho sobre ese tipo de cosas?, pero en realidad, no era aquello a lo que se refería. Un detalle, o mejor dicho una enorme preocupación invadía su corazón desde hace días y era más importante que besarse con su amado. El castaño tomó aire y hablo:

-¿Qué paso con Rin? Sé que tal vez no quieras decir nada- Bajó un poco su mirada.- Pero quisiera saber un poco.

Pensó que sería un intentó en vano, pues el de cabello azabache pareció ignorarle, a pesar de que estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, su silenció se sintió más pesado. Pero, por alguna razón, siempre terminaba cediendo a su amigo, así que algo adentró de él le hizo hablar.

-Yo trabaje como mensajero hace tiempo…- agregó en un susurró- Muchos de los encargos eran al palacio…- el joven divagaba en su mente, buscando suprimir todas la cosas que era mejor que Makoto no se enterará – Entonces encontré a Rin un día, se veía diferente a como lo recordaba. Después mis visitas se hicieron más frecuentes.

Hizo una pausa que no pareció darle muchos ánimos al joven mercader sentado a su lado. ¿Cómo le podría decirle que había amado a Rin con una gran pasión propia de cualquier joven? En realidad, su amor no fue él más sano del mundo, pero sí podrían aliviar sus problemas uno con el otro, creyeron que era lo mejor en ese entonces, pero estaban muy equivocados. Jóvenes y equivocados

-Un día nadabamos– Prosiguió Haru con la mirada perdida- Yo lo vencí delante de mucha gente de otros reinos, aunque no era una competencia. Desde entontes, no lo volví a ver hasta hace unos días, no quiso saber nada de mí

El joven de ojos esmeralda se sintió bastante desanimado. Todo eso había pasado frente a él hacía unos dos años y no se había dado cuenta de ello, y lo peor era que había estado tan enamorado de Haruka en todo ese tiempo. El sultán había roto su corazón y por eso no quería volver a involucrarse tanto con alguien, aunque era un gesto bastante tímido y tierno en ese momento no le pareció de esa forma. Pero si quería que ser amado de verdad, debería dejar que él avanzará poco a poco y sin presión.

Él menor estatura vio como el rostro de su amigo se ponía bastante triste. ¡Eso era lo que no quería! No deseaba involucrarse tanto con la gente para no salir lastimado o el lastimarlos con su personalidad distante y ahora parecía, que el joven mercader no se encontraba en el mejor estado de ánimo

Por eso en ese instante hizo lo que debía de hacer, tomó las mejillas de su amigo de toda la vida y le beso suavemente en sus finos labios. Eso fue suficiente para que cuando se retirará unos centímetros después su expresión cambiara a una más alegre, no pasó mucho tiempo para que sus grandes y fuertes brazos le envolvieran en ellos.

-Solo importa nadar juntos y ganar el reto …-Dijo el de ojos azules- Gracias por estar conmigo

No era muy bueno expresando las cosas con las palabras y a veces odiaba eso de si mísmo, así que prefirió hacerlo con un poco de acciones, buscando la forma de decir _" Me estoy enamorando de ti"_ y "_Significas demasiado para mí"._ Solo dejó que su cuerpo se moviera, para después besar dulcemente el rostro del castaño: Su frente, la punta de su nariz y luego sus pómulos aferrándose a sus hombros fuertemente, mientras las manos de su acompañante estaban sosteniendo su cadera y enterraban sus dedos en ellas.

_"Haru" _susurraba el más alto mientras el aludido lo besaba cada vez más intensamente. Sospechaba que había un mensaje oculto en el repentino cambio de actitud que tomó en ese instante. Lo mejor era dejarse llevar un poco también. Así separó sus labios de los del de ojos azules y con su aliento cálido chocando en su hombro murmuró unas palabras.

-¿Puedo? – No quería hacer nada sin su consentimiento, además Haruka había dicho "solo un poco" antes de besarlo. Otra noche más que tenía que contenerse ¿Qué pasaría cuando ya no pudiera más?

-Si..-susurró. Mako estaba seguro que sonreía desde adentro

Haruka sintió unos dientes encajarse en su cuello fuertemente, aunque en un comienzo fueron solo pequeños besos, terminó por sentir su piel succionada y mordida un buen par de veces. ¿Cuántas veces lo sitió? Tal vez fueron unas once veces*…después comenzó a perder la cuenta. Pero extrañamente no le dolía, le hacía sentir bien qué Makoto estaba mejor, su mundo se llegaría caer si algo le pasará. Y cuando menos se dio cuenta, el hizo sintió ganas de hacer lo mismo que este realizaba, así que abrió sus labios y le mordió pero con la diferencia no contuvo ni un poco sus fuerzas.

-¡Haru!- gimió Mako al sentir sus dientes- ¡Eso duele!

Ese sonido le hizo volver a la realidad de inmediato soprendido por que Makoto era más sensible de lo que pensaba, eso le agradó bastante. Se paró del suelo y se volteó dándole la vista de su espalda y su bien formado cuerpo a su acompañante. Tomó aire y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas, aunque trato de ocultar su rubor, su voz nerviosa lo delataría, así que pasó saliva y dijo con una voz firme. Tenía que decirlo de una vez, era lo mejor para ambos.

-Quiero hacerlo contigo…- Murmuró el de cabello negro- En una tina llena de agua, en cuanto acabemos de arreglar el Oasis

El castaño no podría creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Él y Haru? (O mejor dicho Él, Haru y el agua) Su pecho latió fuerte y sus ojos brillaron inmensamente. ¿Por fin podrían llegar ser algo cómo amantes?

¡Por supuesto que sí !- Dijo animado. -

Esa noche el chico de ojos esmeralda durmió tranquilo, ese Oasis debería estar limpio lo más pronto posible.

* * *

*Lo prometido es lo prometido XD

* * *

Próximamente en uno o dos caps... Trio! MakotoxHaruxAgua

Por cada comentario que dejen el Oasis se limpiará más rápido. Y agregen a mi Facebook** Isa Maclean** (como en esa cuenta) si desean enviarme animo, tomatasos...starkearme etc, dejen algo en mi biografía . Bye n.n


	7. Chapter 7

Holi! Muchas gracias por leer y muchas más por comentar, los comentarios son la fuente de energía.

El día de ayer, una lectora me envió, su diseño de Nitori al estilo del fic. (como un lindo sirviente arabe), post/63523104786/fanart-random-nitori-version-endi ng. Gracias Nato-chan! Te quedo hermoso.

Bueno les dejo el capitulo :)

* * *

Cap 7

-¿Y entonces…?

-Y entonces Haru se quedó dormido. O al menos eso creo.

Nagisa estaba sentado junto al Oasis comiendo un pedazo de pan, a pesar de que había traído provisiones, ya había comido la mayor parte de ellas, entonces termino por ceder a comer algo de su tierra natal. No había mucho lugar donde comprar alimentos, pues después de todo la ciudad estaba habitada por gente muy pobre que seguía viviendo en el reino destruido debido a la guerra.

-Me alegra que me contarás todo esto. ¡Ya sabía que entre Haru y tú había algo!

-Shhh… - dijo Makoto moviendo acelerado sus manos – Ellos pueden volver y escucharte.

-No lo creo…- Habló con la boca llena de comida- Gou-sultán digo que necesitaba comprar unas cosas. Si quieren buscar algo de ropa buena para la princesa tardarán algo de tiempo.

Después de un largo día de trabajo, un poco de tiempo antes de que él sol se ocultará decidieron tomar un descanso, sin embargo la joven soberana declaró que tenía necesidad de comprar algunas cosas. Debido a su manera de actuar siempre tan atenta con ellos, se sintieron incapacitados de negarle algo, por lo que Rei y Haru fueron comisionados a acompañarle.

En realidad, Mako no sabía cómo terminó contándole a Nagisa todo lo relevante a la noche anterior y los últimos días. Incluso le contó la historia sobre Haruka y Rin, que le hizo sentir mucho peor. "_¡No debería ir por allí contando los secretos de la gente!"_ se dijo a sí mismo. Solo era el hijo mayor de un mercader y no tenía derecho a ir contando cosas como aquellas.

- ¿Entonces crees que Haru está herido por Rin?

- Tal vez…-Suspiró- Nos estamos tomando las cosas con calma…así que supongo que sí. Hay veces en las que cede mucho y otras en las que no.

- ¿Y le has dicho en palabras lo que sientes? – El de menor edad miró a Makoto por largos instantes. Había dado en el clavo-

- No, pero Haru se entiende más por sus acciones que por sus palabras.

- Pues tú conoces al pequeño Haru mejor que nadie. Deberías hablar con él –El joven de cabellos rubios esbozó una sonrisa- Pero en cualquier otra cosa cuenta con mi apoyo. Aunque por otra cosa me sorprende que Haru jugará a ser Scheherezada

-¿Eh? ¿Quién?

-Ella era una mujer…ella contaba historias al Rey para sobrevivir cada día. También para que no fuera tan malvado.

-¡Ah así! Recuerdo aquella historia.

Pero la expresión del de cabello castaño cambio. Recordó que se decía aquella mujer había tenido hijos con el sultán y aunque fuera biológicamente imposible imagino unos pequeños niños dientes afilados con ojos azules. _"¡Para nada!, Haru me amará solo a mí" "sus bebés serán míos…aunque sean biológicamente imposible" _repitió como una mantra en su cabeza. En cuanto terminarán de arreglar el oasis le mostraría todo ese amor que estaba conteniendo. Por el momento lo mejor era cambiar de tema.

-¿Y Rei y tú? – Preguntó tranquilo mientras tomaba su porción de pan-

-Lo hicimos la noche ante pasada y ¡Rei fue bastante bueno! - contestó el más pequeño con el rostro iluminado- Ahora amo tanto a Rei. Es tan hermoso.

Su joven amigo parecía feliz, y siguió alardeando sobre el asunto por un rato. El joven castaño, como siempre portador de buenos sentimientos, se alegraba sobre la felicidad de su acompañante, también había tenido una vida difícil y se merecía un poco de felicidad

Ooo

Aunque sus ocupaciones eran muchas, el sultán Rin Matsuoka empezaba a sospechar sobre la ausencia de su hermana, aunque había dicho que tuvo que hacer una visita a una amiga de un reino cercano, no recordaba haberle autorizado un permiso para que llevara su comitiva. Algo iba mal, por lo que estaba investigando el asunto ¿Habría un traidor en sus dominios?

-¡Sultán! - Escuchó la voz de su joven sirviente que había llegado y se había colocado a su lado-

-¿Qué ocurre Nitori? – Respondió con una voz calmada y ronca que siempre volvía loco a su siervo-

-Acaba de llegar una carta. –Respondió el muchacho- La deje en su habitación…parece importante por lo que no quise abrirla y arruinarla.

-Hmm…-Murmuró el Sultán. – Voy a leerla entonces, ven conmigo.

Con su mano adornada de joyas y gemas le tomó por el hombro. Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de el de menor estatura. Nitori aun recordaba los labios de Rin sobre los suyos, y esas manos suaves que le mostraron las caricias que era capaz de darle. Para que su alteza no notará su nerviosismo, prefirió empezara a platicar sobre algunas cosas del palacio, pareció dar resultado pues el otro contestaba con su humor habitual.

Se quedó sentado en la cama del sultán mientras leía la carta. Aunque sabía leer y escribir optó por solo ver sus reacciones, las cuales no fueron muy positivas, puesto que escuchó rechinar sus lentes, su mirada se transformó en una colérica.

-¡Maldición! – Gritó el chico pelirrojo mientras derrumbaba todo lo que estaba en su mesa- ¡Han secuestrado a mi hermana!

El joven de cabello Gris se quedó estático. Escuchó la palabrería que el otro soltaba al azar y pudo comprender que la princesa había sido vista a las afueras del reino. Aunque había unos cuantos sospechosos, los principales estaban Haruka Nanase y compañía

-Tengo que hablar con mi madre. – Suspiró el mayor – Eso no le hará bien.

Efectivamente no fue muy satisfactorio hablar con la madre de los dos hermanos, Ai simplemente no pudo decir nada al respecto para ayudar al sultán Matsuoka mientras era regañado y de nuevo se sintió tan inútil. Desde que la madre de Rin y Gou había enviudado, se había enfocado en que su primogénito recibiera los mejores estudios para que lograra ser un buen sultán para su reino y centrado en ese tipo de actividades, el carácter del joven pelirrojo había cambiado en gran modo.

-¿Nitori? – Preguntó el joven saliendo del cuarto de su madre.

-¡Aquí estoy sultán Matsuoka! ¿Qué desea?.

-Por ahora mande unos guardias en busca de mi hermana.- Dijo más calmado empezando a caminar en dirección al Oasis-

- ¡Eso es! ¡Mantenga el ánimo! - Su rostro se iluminó- ¡Los responsables serán atrapados!

Rin alzó las cejas. Le sorprendía lo extraño que a veces podría llegar a actuar Nitori, siempre tan al pendiente de él, no era para nada como los otros miembros de la servidumbre y no parecía pedir nada a cambio como su libertad o riquezas…Aunque el soberano empezaba a sospechar de algo. ¿Podría ser que si hubiera algo que quisiera?

-¿Va ir a nadar? - preguntó interrumpiendo sus divagaciones- Iré por sus cosas, ¡Tengo un poco de trabajo que hacer, pero le acompañare!

_"Un chico en verdad extraño", _repitió en su cabeza. A la pregunta del chico solo respondió con un quejido, aquello solo sorprendió más al joven monarca: Aunque sus respuestas fueran vagas, el joven siervo no se inmutaba. No pasaba nada por su mente que el chico pudiera querer…al menos una cosa..

Se inclinó un poco hasta quedar a su altura, y entonces acortó la distancia entre ellos. Se aseguró de besarle lentamente por unos instantes, e inclusive estuvo seguro que escuchó como suspiraba cuando se hubo separado de sus pequeños y dulces labios

-Termina tus cosas y luego acómpañame.

-¡Cómo usted ordene! – añadió el chico mas joven-

Cuando Rin se dio cuenta, estaba …¿Sonriendo? Al menos el mal humor por el posible plan de Nanase y compañía había desaparecido.

Ooob

Otro día más había transcurrido todo un día desde que el sol se puso hasta que se ocultó. El arduo trabajo no había dado mucho resultado en absoluto, pero no por eso doblegaban sus ánimos ante el trabajo.

Sin embargo, al llegar la tarde Haruka Nanase supo que tenía que hacer una cosa sí o sí. Sin pensarlo dos veces y en un momento de distracción de su mejor amigo (la palabra ahora sonaba extraña para alguien con quien había hecho un tipo de promesa el día anterior.) se deshizo de la mayor parte de sus ropas y se sumergió en el agua. Esta vez, Makoto no hizo nada para detenerle, sabía que Haru se estaba conteniendo y era algo que tenía derecho a dejar salir.

El pequeño trozo de tierra junto al agua que ocupaban se volvió nada, porque los ojos y los sentidos de todos, se fueron sobre el chico de ojos azules. Parecía un animal salido del agua a quien habían devuelto a su lugar original, donde debía estar y a donde pertenecía.

No tardó mucho para que fuera seguido por sus amigos, aunque el lugar no estuviera en las mejores condiciones llevados por el sentimiento de aquellos instantes, terminaron por ceder igual mente al impulso. Makoto nadó hasta donde estaba Haru con su mirada de amor habitual, sin decirse ni una palabra, se vieron el uno al otro

Nagisa, en cambio insistió para que Rei se introdujera al agua, cosa que el joven aceptó. Pero muy apenas podía mantenerse a flote, los chicos de Iwatobi hicieron lo posible por ayudarle, sin embargo Rei prefirió por el momento salirse del agua y dedicarse a una cosa: Observar a Haru nadar, ya que había sentido algo desde muy profundo de su ser al verlo nadar de aquella forma.

-El lugar no está muy arreglado- Interrumpió la princesa – Lo mejor es intentar mañana.

-Creo que sí...-Dijo Makoto, quien salió del agua y tendió a Haru su mano para que saliera igualmente.

Al volver a la posada, Rei notó un cambio de actitud en el más bajo de los tres chicos nadadores. Muy apenas se mostró emocionado después de que volvieran al agua después de tanto tiempo –o eso era lo que ellos habían dicho- Y muy apenas cruzó palabras con él

La guardia les tocaba de nuevo a ellos, así que qué en cuanto la joven alteza se hubo dormido en una gran cama diseñada para ella aprovechó a un buen par de metros lejos ellos la oportunidad para hablar con el joven de cabello rubio.

-¿Algo ocurre Nagisa? – Dijo mientras se acomodaba en una de las grandes camas. La noche anterior habían dormido juntos y que eso se repitiera-

-No me gusta la forma en que Rei mirá a Haru…- El más pequeño infló sus mejillas como si de un puchero se tratará.

-¡Oh! – Un sonrojó ocupó su rostro- Yo nunca había visto a Haruka nadar, eso es todo. –Así que solo se trataba de que celos.

- Haru es de Mako y tú estás conmigo. Te vas a casar conmigo – Un pequeño bostezo se escapó de sus labios-

-C-claro…asume la responsabilidad ¡Por favor!.

-Eres siempre tan serio…-rio un poco. El de cabello rubio, se paró de su cama y se acomodó donde dormía Rei, sus ojos se veían cansados-

No sabía que parte de las palabras de Nagisa debía tomarse en serio. Pero parecía ser sincero en lo que decía. Y si de algo estaba seguro era que debían estar juntos después de que todo acabara, obviamente de forma satisfatoria para ambos.

-Mañana no nos toca hacer guardía…

-¿Eh? -

El rostro del más alto se sonrojo, menos mal que mientras Nanase y su alteza no veían, compró ese libro extraño sobre el "amor" traído de la India, que empezaba con la letra K

Ooo

Makoto había llenado una tina de agua, estaba muy nervioso. ¿Era una buena noche para aceptar la propuesta de Haru?. No lo sabía, pero fueron sus mismos impulsos hormonales y juveniles fueron lo que lo llevaron a acarrear agua y juntarla en esa tina, que tenían cerca del cuarto por ser una posada elegante.

Sin embargo a verla casi llena por completo, de inmediato volvió a su sentarse cama, pues pensaba que podría asustar a Haru, después de todo, la promesa se cumpliría cuando el Oasis se limpiará por completo. Pero eso podría ser el día siguiente cuando les tocará hacer guardia cuidando a la princesa durant días.

-¿Makoto?

Escuchó una voz familiar al o lejos pronunciar su nombre y los nervios le invadieron por completo, no quería hacerlo sentir incomodo y presionado. El amaba a Haru más que solo besos, pero también por eso mismo creía que era hora de avanzar un poco más. Tragó saliva mientras escuchaba los pasos del de ojos azules acercarse.

-Hay agua en el piso…- Vio el líquido derramado y luego miró al castaño-

-Sí..¡Haru! Yo lo del otro día…

Se sintió incomodo en ese momento. ¿ Y si su amigo pensaba que era una clase de pervertido? Prefirió callarse y hacerle señas a su amado para que abandonará la habitación, pero él más bajo hizo todo lo contrario: Caminó unos pasos más hasta tomar a Makoto por sus mejillas, entonces le dio un beso en esos labios finos que tanto le gustaban.

-Makoto..

-Haru…

-Tomaré un baño

-¡Sí! ..- Los ojos esmeralda se abrieron como platos-

El de ojos azules se separó de su amigo, aun con su mirada fría, dio un pequeño beso en la punta de su nariz, para después caminar en dirección aquel pequeño y raro cuarto donde estaba la pequeña tina de agua, no era muy común que en todas las tierras tuvieran uno como aquel, pero en una posada bastante grande como estaban no parecía algo fuera de lo común.

Haruka también estaba muy nervioso, era algo que había pasado por su mente varias veces, ¿Y si terminaba por lastimarlo? Tal vez Makoto se decepcionaría si las cosas no salían como lo planeaba, dudaba mucho poder ser alguien cariñoso como lo merecía el castaño. Sin embargo, que siempre sabía que cuando Makoto quería hacer algo, siempre terminaba haciéndolo.

Sea como fuese, tenía ganas de sumergir su cuerpo ya en ese líquido vital con o sin Makoto acompañandolo, su cuerpo lo ansiaba. Así que se quito su vestimenta con rapidez y se sumergió en el agua, era una sensación maravillosa y reparadora. Cerró los ojos por unos instantes hasta que sintió una voz familiar llamarle.

-¿Haru?.

Makoto estaba frente a él, con el rostro rojo, sin poder decir algo y con las manos en su pecho, aun llevaba sus vestimentas. Volteó a ver Haru vacilante por unos instantes, quien solo hizo un movimiento de asentir con la cabeza.

* * *

Bueno...me imagino que ya tienen una idea de que pasará en el siguiente capitulo 1313 Perdon si tuve un error, no tuve mucho tiempo para editar Bye!

Agregenme a facebook: ** Isa Maclean **

Dejen comentarios, son gratis! (o eso creo xD)


	8. Chapter 8

Hola por 8° vez! Gracias por leer y aun mas por opinar. Me alegra que les guste. Y lo prometido es deuda: Lemon **Makoharu**

Me costo escribirlo realmente, porque no se mucho porque es la primera vez que escribo uno de esta forma. TAT, prometo ir mejorando, por que habrá más a lo largo del fic

Otra cosa leyendo sus comentarios, me doy cuenta de algo que no creía: El **rintori** tiene mucha popularidad entre los lectores del fic! Aun faltan un par más de capitulos para el momento de la acción 1313. En serio no me imaginaba que les fuera a gustar y me alegra.

Sin decir más el capitulo, me quedo largo. Agradecimientos a Mily-chan mi editora

* * *

Cap 8

La sensación del agua invadía su piel, estaba fría pero eso no le importaba. Las grandes y suaves manos de su amigo de la infancia le acariciaban su pecho y su rostro, con cada movimiento el agua de la pequeña tina ondeaba más, sintiendo los pequeños golpes de esta en su cuerpo. Besos húmedos, descendieron por su cuello dejando pequeñas gotas del agua cómo impresión.

Haruka aferraba sus manos a los grandes omoplatos de Makoto, mientras sus cuerpos se iban acercando cada vez más, haciendo una fricción placentera y dulce. Inclusive, él mayor no tardó mucho en localizar muchos sus puntos sensibles. Siempre era así ¿No? Cuando Makoto deseaba ejercer una influencia sobre él, cedía.

Al principio Makoto tenía nervios de hacerlo, aunque no era la primera vez que se bañaban juntos, sería un asunto muy diferente, distintos sentimientos estaban involucrados, los cuáles pudo sentir en todo su esplendor cuando se deshizo de sus vestimentas y el de menor estatura puso una mirada que no le había visto hacer antes. ¿Sería una especie de deseo?

La pequeña tina era bastante chica para dos jóvenes de buena estatura y músculos desarrollados como deportistas que eran, Mako tuvo que acomodarse para no quedar en una posición bastante incomoda y Haru también se acomodó algo extendido para disfrutar mejor del agua. Por unos instantes, reino un gran silencio mientras los dos sé veían frente a frente a los ojos y todo esto solo sirvió para que el castaño se pusiera más nervioso.

El de cabello azabache siempre era tan atractivo para sus orbes esmeraldas y esto solo aumentaba con la mirada relajada que tenía al estar con una parte de su cuerpo sumergido También no pudo controlarse y mirar abajo en su entrepierna, ya que a diferencia de él, Haruka. no parecía tener intento por cubrirse en aquella zona. ¡No podía desperdiciar la oportunidad! Aunque fuera el simple hijo de un mercader y estar con otro hombre fuera casi todo lo contrario a lo que le habían enseñado, no importaba nada. Tenía por fin un poco de tiempo intímo y a solas que no podría dejar pasar.

Con sus grandes y cálidas manos temblorosas, tomó la barbilla de Haru para que sus miradas se encontraran y le besó castamente en los labios, causando que pusiera su mano sobre la que tenía en su rostro, afortunadamente con nada de arrepentimiento o intensiones de detenerle.

Le gustó pensar que Haru puso una sonrisa lujuriosa en su interior, porque lo que hizo después fue increíble: La lengua de su amigo lamió sus labios y luego jugó con la suya dentro de su cavidad, aunque sintió un poco de celos porque supiera hacer ese tipo de cosas, se quedaron en el olvido en cuanto le tomó por el cabello para profundizar más el contacto.

ccc

La timidez de Makoto en un principio le molestó un poco. Si se había empeñado en hacer algo como aquello ¿Por qué se hacía para atrás? Ya se habían besado otras veces. Pero entonces se dio cuenta que pensaba muy frío de nuevo, no iba a poder hacer sentir bien su amigo y dejar avanzar más sus sentimientos. No quería enamorarse era cierto, pero tal vez valía la pena si intentaba un poco las cosas, tal vez las cosas podrían funcionar…tal vez Makoto le comprendería en su forma de ser

Con ese rostro completamente tímido y cariñoso que hacía él castaño fue suficiente para dejará atrás las ganas de suprimir todas aquellas veces que tuvo ganas de besarle. En cuanto su amigo le correspondió fue dejando que este tomará la iniciativa, mientras se daba cuenta de lo increíblemente sedoso que era su cabello o de lo calientes y suaves que eran sus manos.

Unas veces fue él quien inició los besos y otra vez fue el de mayor estatura, le sorprendió lo rápido que aprendía su amigo. Y Mako lo conocía mejor de lo que pensaba, pues de inmediato localizó su punto sensible en el lóbulo de su oreja.

-¡Hmp! – El moreno soltó un ruido pequeño-

-¿Haru? – Dijo el de ojos esmeralda y le susurró al oído.

-N-nada.

Makoto soltó una pequeña risa y él otro joven frunció el ceño un poco, pero después decidió "vengarse" del castaño y llevó sus manos con intensión de acariciar los trabajados pectorales de su amigo y teniendo sus manos ahí apretó fuertemente sus proctuberancias rosadas-

-¡Ah! - El de ojos esmeralda gimió, y miró a Haru, quien parecía tener un extraño gesto triunfante- ¡H-Haru!

Mako se aseguró de llenar de caricias y besos todo el cuerpo de Haru, se contuvo nuevamente para no dejar marcas muy profundas, pues en su piel pálida seguían las del día anterior, sonrió un poco posesivo a verlas, no había nada de qué preocuparse, el único que besaba a Haruka ahora era él. Así que bajo sus manos de su espalda hasta sus muslos, acariciando sus suaves y redondos glúteos hasta tenerlos en sus manos y apretarlos

La respiración del de cabello azabache empezaba a ser cada vez más difícil, era demasiado para él, la sensación de placer de estar en el agua y al ser besado y acariciado de forma tan arrebatadora, su amigo era en verdad apasionado y le provocó hacer todo tipo de sonidos que pensó que no podía llegar a hacer. Su parte baja estaba ya bastante despierta, cuando se dio cuenta que algo duro chocó contra su piel. Solo miró para darse cuenta de lo que era... la sangre subió a su cara. Sabía que Makoto era mucho más grande que Rin en muchos aspectos, aunque no se imaginaba que sería _muy_ _grande _ en ese aspecto también.

-L-lo siento Haru…- susurró su amigo, un poco avergonzado al ver su propia erección-

-Está bien.

El de ojos azules sabía lo que seguiría a continuación, entre tratos placenteros roses el uno con él otro en medio de la refrescante agua no les quedaba mucho tiempo, y estaba realmente excitado, al igual que Mako quien tenía su cara era digna de un poema, su rostro atractivo con su mirada llena de lujuria pero al mismo tiempo con todo ese amor que le tenía. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos por el placer

-Hazlo…- susurró Haruka, el otro joven estuvo seguro que era una voz bastante seductora.

-¿Puedo hacerlo? – Sus ojos se iluminaron.-

-Con cuidado.

El castaño sabía lo que tenía que hacer, esto se debía que en una de sus largas platicas con su amigo de cabello rubio, esté le había dicho lo que tenía que hacer en esos casos y por supuesto escuchó deseando poder hacerlo con Haru. Completamente apenado, bajó sus dedos hasta sus muslos y su entrada después los movió en forma de tijera, su mano estaba muy temblorosa pero pudo hacerlo, al de menor estatura parecía incomodarle un poco, pero al menos parecía no dolerle como para no poder continuar. Entonces, en ese momento, volvió a recordar el porqué: Aunque era su primera vez, no era la de Haru, pero estaba seguro que solo haría eso con él de ahora en adelante

-¡M- makoto!

-¿Te lastime?

-N-no estoy bien.

Con un gemido fuerte por parte del moreno supo que había encontrado el lugar correcto donde el moreno sentía placer. Haru se acomodó en el borde de la tina con delicadeza preparado para lo que seguiría a continuación, y acomodó sus largas y suaves piernas alrededor de las caderas de su amigo.

Makoto tragó saliva, esperaba que no fuera muy doloroso para él así que lentamente se fue introduciendo en su cuerpo, escuchando solo los dulces sonidos que salían de sus labios. Entrelazó su mano con la de Haruka como hizo cuando se dieron su primer beso, aquello pareció agradarle mucho pues su cara se puso aún más roja de lo que estaba.

Solo cuando estuvo seguro de no lastimarle se empezó a mover dentro de él, se sentía perfecto: caliente y estrecho mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, le besó dulcemente en sus labios y en su rostro una y otra vez.

-¡Haru!... –su nombre era lo único que podía decir.

-¡Ah! …M-makoto , Makoto…

-Se siente muy bien…- murmuró junto a su oído-

-N-no tienes porque contenerte.

-Yo…

El joven mercader le miró, era cierto que se estaba conteniendo, no quería lastimarlo. Pero si era él quien lo pedía y tenía su autorización, iba a hacerlo de inmediato. Abrió un poco más sus piernas hasta ponerlas en sus caderas, y se empezó a mover más lentamente en su cuerpo. Tenía razón, era mejor no contenerse, podría sentirse completamente dentro del cuerpo de su amigo, solo esperaba no correrse tan rápido, entonces tomó su erección y la empezó a acariciar.

Nanase tampoco estaba tan calmado, se aferró a los hombros de su amigo fuertemente mientras su espalda se pegaba más al borde de la bañera, sensaciones intensas recorrían todo su cuerpo, él caracterisitico dolor al hacer algo para lo que su cuerpo no estaba diseñado se sentía destrozado por dentro. Pero al mismo tiempo sentía placer invadiendo su cuerpo junto con la mano que estaba en su miembro, y calor demasiado calor, a pesar del que el agua a su alrededor estaba fría. Pero lo mejor de todo, eran su nombre dicho una y otra vez, nunca había escuchado a nadie llamarlo así.

-Haru…no puedo más…- susurró el mayor junto a su boca-

-Yo tampoco - Habló con dificultad.

Llegaron a su climax, uno después del otro, primero Makoto en el interior del de ojos azules, después Haru en las manos de esté, mientras su semilla era esparcida en el agua de la tina. Después de haber terminado y haberle besado un poco más Haru miró calmadamente a Mako. Makoto era muy buena persona para alguien como él, por eso no podía dejar de sentir algo de culpa.

-¡Te amo…!- susurró el de ojos esmeralda en un arranque de honestidad – ¡Te amo mucho Haru, siempre lo he hecho!.

-Makoto. Gracias, yo lo sé. – Dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios poco común en él- Gracias por todo

Le dolía no recibir un "Te amo" pero sabía que si se lo decía, no sería tan sincero, pero después de lo que habían hecho sabía que sus sentimientos eran sinceros. Lo mejor era esperar hasta que sus sentimientos fueran mayores y pudiera expresarse con palabras. No pudo evitar soltar un suspiró de resignación que fue notado por su amado.

-¿Ocurre algo? –

-No es nada Haru. Te amo – Volvió a repetir.

Un sonrojo volvió a invadir el rostro de Haruka, no sabía cómo responder ante aquellas palabras, por el momento apretó fuertemente el agarre de sus manos.

O0O

Para desayunar en la posada sirvieron un poco de pan, fruta y leche. Nagisa, Rei y Gou-sultán no tenían tanta hambre como los otros dos chicos, quienes comieron doble ración. Lo extraño para ellos era que Haru estaba "enfermo" y aun así parecía bastante hambriento.

-Ne, estas hambriento Haru. – Añadió Nagisa

Haruka no respondió, prefirió poner atención a su comida, estaba muy cansado y su cuerpo le dolía, en cambio Mako parecía fresco como una hortaliza. Aunque no le reclamaba al respecto, pues antes de irse a dormir, se encargó de limpiar todo el desorden que habían hecho.

-Debe ser por el cambio de ciudad. – respondió Makoto, como siempre "traduciendo a Haru".

- Hoy debemos empezar el entrenamiento ¿No lo creen? – Interrumpió la princesa- Como ya saben tengo unas cosas que robe de mi hermano.

Antes de que la princesa pudiera decir algo más fueron interrumpidos por una gran discusión que estaba en la mesa que se encontraba al lado de donde ellos se encontraban, se llevaba una acalorada discusión sobre un tema bastante especial : El sultán Rin. La joven, ahí presente prefirió ocultar su rostro en sus ropas y bajar la mirada.

La discusión era sobre si era o no un buen sultán, unos integrantes de ese grupo de viajeros decían que era bastante bueno pero que sus leyes por el agua eran ridículas y la mayoría de los viajeros decían que no era un buen gobernante.

Sin embargo, en medio de aquella acolada discusión, voltearon a ver a Nanase y compañía, ya que notaron su mirada sobre ellos y al parecer también estaban al pendiente del asunto.

-¿Y ustedes que opinan del Sultán Matsuoka? – Preguntó uno de los viajeros-

Los chicos de Iwatobi prefirieron hacer caso omiso e ignoroar, inclusive la princesa también prefirió estar callada. Sin embargo, Haruka, quien rara vez hablaba sintió la necesidad de opinar en discusión, además de vez en cuando le gustaba ser malicioso:

- El sultán ha pasado por muchas cosas, por eso tiene un carácter retorcido. Trabaje para él y es un tipo muy violento. Pero también es bastante sensible

La seriedad de las palabras con la que Haru defendió a su ex amante fue un poco abrumadora, por lo que el otro grupo de viajeros se callará por un rato.

-Yo apoyo a sultán…- dijo un rato después un aciano - Pero, se rumora que se planea un ataque en su contra…

-¿En contra del sultán? – preguntó Gou. Sintió sus piernas flaquear.-

-Sí, se dice que desde años que un viajero desafió a su alteza muchos se inspiraron y han planeado su asesinato. – Susurró el anciano -

- ¡Pero eso tiene tiempo! –añadió la mujer del viajero- Ustedes no se preocupen por su reino.

Ellos planeaban algo en contra también, por la libertad de Haruka Nanase, aunque también era un tema delicado, ninguno le deseaba la muerte al joven monarca. Su hermana menor hizo lo posible por no romper a llorar ante aquellos pensamientos. Ninguno de los presentes pudo disfrutar sus alimentos

O0o

Lejos, en el palacio de Samezuka, el joven esclavo de cabello plateado paseaba por la entrada del palacio. A lo lejos pudo divisar un mensajero que se acercaba al palacio, era él mensajero del reino, debería de tratarse de una carta para su alteza. Sin embargó cuando la tomó la indicación era que era para él. Jamás había recibido una carta por lo que se puso bastante preocupado.

Al abrirla reconoció la letra, era un mensaje sencillo, unas cuantas palabras: _ "Nitori, me encuentro bien, por favor no le digas a mi hermano, pero he decidido ayudar a Haruka Nanase y sus amigos."_

¿Guardarle un secreto? Nunca había hecho algo en contra del sultán, pero si era una orden debía obedecerla… ¿Qué debería hacer ahora?. Arrugó la carta y la metió dentro de su ropa. Necesitaba pensar al respecto.

* * *

Chau! Espero y haga sido de su agrado leer. El drama va a empezar~.

Debí haberlo subido ayer TAT. Así que espero sus comentarios!Son el motor de esta fic y son gratis. Tampoco necesitan estar registrados. Si les gusta recomienden a sus amigos y si no a sus enemigos~


	9. Chapter 9

Hi! Muchas Gracias por leer y mas por opinar! Y Gracias a Mily por ser editora.

Noté que no obtuve buenos resultados en el anterior capitulo que tenía el lemon. Tampoco me sentí muy satisfecha yo misma. Así que decidí posponer el lemon Rintori que iba en este capitulo (que trata mucho de ellos) hasta después. Y me gusto más como me quedo!

Aquí el capitulo:

* * *

Capitulo 9

Un mes se pasó muy rápido. La vida en la antigua ciudad no era tan mala, pero como fuese, estar junto al agua era importante para todos, aunque Gou-sultán no entrara con ellos al agua, se encargaba de entrenarlos y ayudarles como podía. Aunque en secreto, enviaba cartas con ayuda de un mensajero real hacia el palacio: Unas eran para Nitori y otras para Mikoshiba, estas últimas un poco más personales.

La relación de Rei y Nagisa no podían estar mejor, cuando no les tocaba cuidar de la princesa disfrutaban de la noche juntos, aunque por supuesto Nagisa se sentía afectado al nadar, por lo que habían acordado que _solo se tocarían hasta _el día esperado se acercara. Lo mejor de todo, eran que ya habían aceptado su relación ante todos.

Las cosas entre Haru y Makoto eran un poco más complejas, como solía ocurrir. El castaño siempre estaba al pendiente de su amigo, y cuando estaban a solas (No quería intentar con hacer público algo de lo que no estaba seguro) se ocupaba de besarle y mimarle, el joven de ojos azueles no se oponía, se dejaba querer y respondía con intensidad, pero también había días en los que era frío y cortante como el hielo. No habían vuelto a repetir lo de aquella noche debido a que Haruka se quedaría sin nadar, pero no por eso dejaban de dar placer a sus cuerpos en el anochecer.

O0o

-Estas muy pensativa Gou – dijo Nagisa cuando salía del agua.

-Ah, no es nada. – respondió la joven.

-¿Extraña el palacio su alteza? - preguntó Rei

- Tal vez…estoy preocupada por mi hermano.

-El debe estar bien. …-añadió Makoto con una sonrisa

Desde que habían llegado no paraban de escuchar cosas como un ataque en contra del joven sultán, aunque preferían ignorarlos, no siempre podían hacer caso omiso de ellos, por lo cual el corazón de la joven pelirroja se sentía afectado.

- Tienes derecho a estar preocupada…- dijo Makoto.

- ¿Solo tu hermano o alguien más?- preguntó el rubio como siempre curioso- ¿Hay alguien ás? ¡Alguien debe querer tu mano!

- N-no realmente

Gou-sultán se puso un tanto nerviosa, si había alguien quien había pedido su mano, y aunque ella había aceptado con gusto, sabía que su hermano no la dejaría casarse con él, por lo que tuvo que rechazar su propuesta, sin embargo había aceptado ser su amiga _"Fue tan triste rechazarlo, ¡Tiene unos bíceps impresionantes!"_ pensaba la joven pelirroja, en verdad le hubiera gustado aceptar su petición contraer matrimonio con Mikoshiba.

O0o

Nitori había terminado de escribir y enviar la carta a la princesa. Sabía que eraba mal, muy mal, una gran culpa le invadía por esconderle cosas al sultán. Siempre se decía que sería la última vez, pero su naturaleza amable le impedía hacerlo.

Ultimamente Rin había estado muy ocupado, apenas y podía hablar con él. A la hora de dormir, el sultán se recargaba en su lecho y quedaba dormido al instante. Le hacía sentir muy solo, por lo que los días que el sultán estaba libre, iba sentarse en su regazo y ayudarle en sus alimentación o peinar ese suave cabello bajo el turbante. Y algunas veces era recompensado con un beso o caricia. Amaba demasiado a Rin, aquello estaba mal y lo sabía, no solo se debía a que fuera su amo, si no por ser un joven de carácter tan peculiar.

-Nitori. ¿Dónde demonios estabas anoche? - Rin había llegado a su habitación, donde se encontraba el joven también el joven de cabello plateado.

-¡Oh! Y-yo limpiaba unas cosas y me quede dormido en un rincón.

No podía decirle era que se había quedado dormido en un rincón mientras escribía una carta a Gou Matsuoka. Por nada del mundo debería enterarse que él durante un mes, sabía la ubicación de su amada hermana a la cual llevaba tiempo buscando, aunque su amiga de un reino lejano, aseguraba que se encontraba ahí, no había nada que lo probara.

-Lo que sea...- añadió el joven pelirrojo. - Pero anoche tuve una horrenda pesadilla. Fue tu culpa.

-¡Lo siento tanto! - La culpa le invadió de nuevo. Aunque lo trato de evitar un par de lágrimas cayeron por su rostro.- ¡No volveré a hacerlo! ¡Lo siento tanto!

El joven sultán lo miró sorprendió, no le gustó como se veía su cara usualmente alegre cubierta de lagrimas. Estaba sentado sobre sus rodillas en su cama y su siervo parado junto a él empezado a llorar, no le agradaba ese rostro lloroso…debería tranquilizarlo, sin embargo solo conocía una forma, y también era algo que tenía ganas de hacer

-No hagas eso –gruñó frunciendo el ceño- Ven aquí. – dio unas palmadas en su cama.

Nitori hizo caso a las ordenes tallándose los ojos pensando en las cosas que podría querer su alteza. Se sentó en la fue misma posición sobre sus rodillas frente a la cama y mirándolo a los ojos. Lo que ocurrió después fantástico, después de varios días sin algún contacto, el sultán le besó con esa ferocidad característica. Le tomó de la barbilla mientras su lengua se iba introduciendo a su boca. Respondió animado al beso, moviendo sus labios y su lengua tímidamente y aferrándose a su espalda.

-Sultán Matsuoka…

-Shh…Cállate.

Ai obedeció y se dejó que esos labios devoran los suyos, junto con su cuello donde hubo dejado una marca de sus afilados dientes. No pasó mucho tiempo para que las manos de Rin se colarán debajo de su ropa y acariciaran la suave piel de tu tórax, sentía que se iba derretir ansiaba sus caricias, Su respiración fallaba de nuevo, por lo que se separó de él, y Rin hizo un gesto de disgusto.

Matsuoka estaba tan cansado después de todas las actividades y deberes reales y sentía ganas de estar con su siervo, se sorprendió de sí mismo, cuando una vez más, no pudo evitar terminar besándolo. Ese sentimiento poco usual cada vez aumentaba más junto las ganas de tenerlo consigo. "_¿Podría ser..? Que de nuevo yo..." _ La estima por su siervo, era demasiada.

-Sultán Matsuoka… - dijo aun con lágrimas en sus ojos, aun seguía llorando debido a la culpa- Y-yo…lo siento

-Shh – susurró- Te dije que te callarás. No seas molesto deja de disculparte.

-S-sí sultán.

Sin embargo había algo que Rin tenía que preguntar, una pequeña curiosidad:

-¿Has hecho algo así con un antiguo amo tuyo? Me refiero a dejarte besar de esta forma. –Tomó su labio inferior y tiró de él con sus dientes afilados. Provocando que él menor soltará un gemido.

-N-no - Susurró. Y no quería ni imaginárselo- Mi antiguo amo fue un hombre muy mayor y…

- Ai.. .

Tardó en recordar que era aquel sonido: Era su nombre. Había olvidado inclusive tenía uno después de que el sultán le decía "Nitori" por su apellido todo el mundo le dijo de esa forma también.

-¿Yo te gusto?

Un nudo se formó en su garganta. No supo que contestar. Tragó saliva y apretó sus puños, podía ser una buena oportunidad, las últimas semanas hubo días en los que no podía verlo, así que se armó de valor, podrían no verse en mucho tiempo debido a sus ocupaciones.

-Usted es buen sultán, inteligente, tiene habilidades físicas, conocimientos –sus mejillas se pusieron rojas. Juntó valor- Yo…¡ Lo amo!

Rin sitió que su corazón se detuvo y la sangre subiera a sus mejillas, en sí, no era algo que fuera imposible, una devoción de aquella forma tenía que esconder algún motivo profundo como amor. No le desagrado la idea en cambio, le hizo feliz.

-Se que a usted puede parecerle malo…-dijo el chico de ojos celestes.

-No me parece malo. Acepto tus sentimientos…- las mejillas de Rin estaban rojas y aunque miró con otra parte con gesto desinteresado, aun así se notaba que estaba avergonzado también- Eres mi sirviente favorito y… me gustas. En verdad disfruto tu compañía…

-¡Yo le gusto! ¿En serio? ¿Qué tanto? ¿Tengo que ocultarlo?¿Somos amantes?

Sintió que sus emociones se iban a desbordar, realmente era cierto. Sus sentimientos no causaban repulsión o algo parecido. De inmediato y sin esperar respuesta del sultán se arrojó a sus brazos, muy emocionado. Por primera vez fue él quien inició el beso y fue más fácil de lo que pensó, pues apenas y juntó sus labios sobre los de Rin, este movió los suyos. Se besaron por unos instantes, hasta que el mayor le separó.

- Toma las cosas con calma. No sé si puedo llamarte mi amante, pero me gustaría que te preparan una noche para mí…- le miró con un sonrisa en sus dientes afilados.- Pero no me acoses demasiado

Ai sabía el significado de aquellas palabras. Pasaría una noche con él de la forma en que siempre había querido. Prepararlo se refería a vestirlo, arreglarlo para pasar una noche en su lecho, y no precisamente durmiendo, durante su estancia en el palacio había visto a algunas chicas hacerlo. Pero el sultán no le interesaban mucho las mujeres que le traían.

-Sí…

- Tampoco le digas de esto a alguien.

-¡Como usted ordene!

- Al menos a mi hermana podrías comentarle….- Suspiró. Por alguna razón, sintió un golpe de realidad– Me gustaría que ella estuviera aquí…

Entonces la culpa invadió de nuevo al joven sirviente de ojos celestes. El sultán le estaba ofreciendo sus sentimientos y su cuerpo, pero en cambio él le mentía. A pesar de que recibió pequeños besos por parte del soberano en sus mejillas, no dejó de pensar que debería terminar su conexión con Gou.

O0O

Gou busco en su bolso, la gran cantidad de joyas que había traído consigo empezaba a disminuir, y vendría otro mes del plazo dado por el sultán. Necesitaba más dinero para seguir manteniéndose, aunque los chicos pagaban sus cosas no alcanzaría para el mes. Tal vez fue su culpa por estar en un lugar tan lujoso…pero si estaba en un lugar más pobre corría el riesgo de ser secuestrada. Por eso decidió enviar otra carta al sirviente personal de su hermano, era un chico muy amable, por lo que no duraría en ir a la entrada del reino para entregarle dinero.

El viaje sería largo, y tenían que hacerlo a escondidas, nadie debía descubrir que estaba con unos plebeyos. Por eso llevo consigo a quien consideraba el más fuerte: Makoto Tachibana, aunque fue difícil que quisiera separarse de Haru. Por lo cual no dejo de hablar de él el resto del viaje.

-¡Haru hubiera venido con nosotros! - se quejó el castaño- Si somos más es un poco mejor.

Oo0

Llegaron una mañana como habían previsto, así que solo tenían que esperar a Nitori un par de horas nada más. No entraron mucho a la ciudad, solo se sentaron cerca de un mercado ambulante junto a un viejo edificio

-¡Hey tú! – gritó una voz a lo lejos.

La joven se puso a temblar, así que se cubrió la cabeza con la capa que usaba. Se trataba de un hombre de mediana edad vestido en harapos que alguna vez debieron ser ropasdecentes.

-¡Tu joven! ¿Eres el hijo del mercader Tachibana?- Dijo el hombre. Por lo que la princesa se sintió relajada.

-Lo soy…soy Makoto

-Necesito tu ayuda, tengo una pieza de tela que compre…como verá soy muy pobre y usted sabe ¿Me puede decir si me estafaron? Tengo esposa e hijos…

El castaño tenía buen corazón, tal vez era demasiado amable. Así que le dijo a la princesa que volvería en unos instantes mientras iba con aquel hombro. Bastante temerosa la pelirroja aceptó y se quedó en un rincón en un edificio, tenía miedo pero trato de aparentarlo.

Pasaron unos minutos y entonces vio una figura familiar acercarse a ella. Se trataba de Nitori quien cargaba una bolsa muy pesada con lo que supuso debía ser el dinero, sonrió puesto que ya no estaría sola. Corrió con sus pasos apresurados, pero de repente sintió que no podía moverse, alguien la había tomado del brazo fuertemente. Forcejeo pero era imposible zafarse, solo pudo voltear la cabeza y darse cuenta de que un hombre de la estura de Makoto o tal vez más alto la tenía sujeta.

-¿Eres la princesa perdida? – dijo apretando con fuerza el agarre de su brazo

-¡Suéltame! - Forcejeó todo lo que pudo. Y para sus adentros maldijo que a las mujeres no se les diera entrenamiento militar.

-Si eres tu…si se supone que estas perdida, cualquiera pudo haberte tomado y vendido como esclava…- murmuró el tipo.

Aun así trato de zafarse con todas sus fuerzas sin resultados, hasta que escuchó un fuerte golpes y un sonido de monedas caer al suelo. No sintió el agarre de su brazo y se hecho a correr. Entonces se dio la vuelta para comprender lo sucedido: Nitori había arrojado el dinero en la cara de su atacante. ¡Vaya que era el más leal de los sirvientes!…

Pero habían sido cambiados sus papeles, ahora era al joven siervo de ojos celestes quien estaba forcejando en los brazos del atacante. Se quedó quieta y sus pies no se movieron del suelo, presenciar la escena la hizo paralizarse.

-¡Corre princesa! – gritó el chico al ver que Gou-sultán se quedaba detenida.

Con sus manos talló las lágrimas que empezaban a formarse ¡No era tiempo de llorar! Debía de buscar ayuda para rescatar a quien había sido su salvador. ¡Debía encontrar a Makoto lo más rápido posible!

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Notas:

-El título correcto para Gou, no es princesa es "Gou-sultán" pero me gusto más como se escucha (le da un toque mas de cuento) por lo que algunas veces le menciono así...

¿Qué ocurrirá con Nitori?...

La universidad me suele ocupar, así que aveces puedo tardar en subir. Aun así dejen Reviews/Comentarios.. Se agradecen y dan motivación :). Y ya supe como contestarlos XD

Agregenme en Facebook **"Isa Maclean". **


	10. Chapter 10

Hi de nuevo (?) Gracias por leer y mas por comentar

Me alegra demasiado que les guste! Creo que llorare cuando llegue a los 100! En serio :,)

Bueno, supongo que quieren ver que paso con Nitori, así que no digo mas y lean las notas finales

* * *

Cap 10

¿Estaba todo perdido? "_Al menos habré logrado salvar a Gou-sultan_" se dijo Aiichiru. Esperaba que la joven hubiera corrido lejos del peligro, deseaba que si alguno de los chicos nadadores de Iwatobi estaba cerca, la hubiera llevado lejos de ahí.

El hombre le tenía contra el piso boca abajo al parecer pensaba que debía de hacer con él o algo así, sin embargo, le tenía agarrado de los brazos y dolía mucho. Pensó que no tenía más que resignarse a su suerte. Después de todo su vida no había sido tan mala, la persona que más amaba había aceptado sus sentimientos y había probado sus labios tantas veces. El pensamiento o tal vez no le volvería a ver le cruzó por su mente

-Eres muy lindo...- habló el hombre.- Pensé que eras una mujer. …pero por tus ropas debes ser un sirviente del palacio ¿ verdad? – El joven de ojos azules no respondió – Hmm con los gustos que tiene el excéntrico sultán explica porque tiene un tipo como tu….

Ai no pudo pensar en otra cosa que no fuera que Gou-sultán fuera por ayuda de algún tipo.

0O0

Gou-sultan corrió con todas sus fuerzas, tropezó en él suelo y chocó contra muchas personas y objetos, pero no le importaba, debería encontrar a Makoto lo más rápido posible además de hacerlo todo con su rostro cubierto. El mercado estaba lleno de gente y no podía siquiera pasar

Su corazón salto de alegría cuando lo encontró, de inmediato le tomó del brazo. Estaba tan desesperada.

-¡Makoto!

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué la prisa? ¿Ocurrió algo?

-Yo…Nitori…está en peligro ¡Salvo mi vida! ¡Tenemos que ayudarle!

-¡Oh! ¡Llévame a donde esta él!

No supo muy bien a quien tenía que salvar, pero recordó durante trataba del sirviente de Rin. También Gou balbuceo unas palabras que le sirvieron para entender la situación.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, la situación era bastante terrible, el joven sirviente tenía sus ropas desgarradas mientras el tipo lo tenía tumbado en el suelo. Decía cosas como "Vaya no eres una mujer, pero eres bastante lindo". Mientras Ai luchaba por zafarse y chillaba cada vez que el tipo le tocaba o golpeaba. Había gente presente, pero ninguno de ellos hacia algo al respecto

Makoto nunca fue muy impulsivo, pero aun así de inmediato golpeó al atacante, aunque recibió un golpe también poco después. No le gustaba la violencia y estaba muy asustado sus piernas temblaban pero tampoco dejaría sufrir al pobre chico. ¡Tuvo que sacar todo su valor! La princesa y su lacayo estaban en peligro, y era el único que podía intervenir en su favor.

Lleno de golpes a aquel hombre después de todo alguna vez vio a la gente hacerlo, pero no por eso se escapó de que su cuerpo también fuera llenado de puñetazos y patadas. Para termina más rápido hizo lo impensable: Tomó una piedra y la arrogó en su cabeza, la cual ya tenía un golpe anteriormente por el joven de cabello plateado.. Fue una corta pelea de la que salió victorioso

Mientras la riña se llevaba a cabo Gou aprovecho para tomar a Nitori quien estaba perdiendo la conciencia y llevarserlo de aquel sitio, muy apenas podía levantarse por lo cual tuvo que ayudarle a pararse

No podían seguir ahí más tiempo, habían hecho demasiado escandalo. Makoto y Gou-sultán dejaron al sirviente en una posada cercana, con quien parecía una buena mujer. Volvieron al lugar de los hechos y tomaron la bolsa de dinero (ya que lo necesitaban realmente), solo quedaba la mitad, pues al caer se habían dispersado y la gente las tomó, aun así era suficiente cantidad.

Volvieron a donde dejaron sus camellos, para partir de inmediato. Su partida ya no podía retrasarse ¿Llegaría todo es escándalo a los oídos del sultán?

**O0o**

-¡Haru..! -dijo con todas sus fuerzas

-¡Makoto!

-¡Te extrañe tanto! – El castaño corrió a donde estaba su amante-

-Yo igual…- susurró el de ojos azules, muy avergonzado.

En cuanto llego de nuevo a Iwatobi del Sur atrapó a Haruka en sus brazos, estaba muy feliz de por fin volverlo a ver en su tiempo de ausencia. Pero no era el único que estaba feliz, Haruka a su manera, tampoco tenía intenciones de separarse. Aquella fue la razón para la princesa "tuviera ganas de hablar con Nagisa" y no les pidiera hacer guardia a ellos.

El de cabello azabache garabateaba el su cuaderno de bocetos, aun no terminaba el retrato de Makoto que estaba haciendo desde hace unos días, por el entrenamiento terminaba muy cansado y ninguno de sus bocetos le agradaba. Sin embargo, en cuanto vio al castaño tranquilo leyendo un libro en su cama se le acercó y se recostó a su lado, de nuevo sentía ganas de no dedicarse aquel dibujo.

Examinó su cuerpo, una marca rojiza estaba en su mejilla aunque se empezaba a desvanecer de cerca era más notoria. No sabía cómo pudo habérsela hecho…hasta que recordó que Makoto acaba de volver del reino de Rin

-Paso algo ¿verdad? – preguntó Haru mientras su cabeza descansaba en el pecho del joven de ojos esmeralda. – Tienes algunas heridas – frunció el ceño.

-Me metí en una pelea…- respondió con una risa nerviosa- Salve a alguien

-¿Con quién? ¿A quién salvaste? – Tal vez fue su imaginación pero pudo sentir un poco de celos en la voz de Haru.-

-Al sirviente del sultán – La cara de Makoto puso un tanto triste- Pero no puedo evitar sentirme mal, lo encontramos con la ropa desgarrada luchando por zafarse del tipo y Gou ¡Estaba tan asustada! Todo fue mi culpa si no me hubiera ido… - tragó saliva- Logramos dejar a…Nitori…si ese es su nombre en una posada antes de irnos ¡Todo es mi culpa!

Unas lágrimas empezaron a escurrir de los ojos del castaño, se sentía realmente mal por aquello. El de ojos azules limpió sus lágrimas, y le beso en las comisuras de los ojos. No le era de mucho agrado, el saber que Mako saliera lastimado, mucho menos que después de todas las heridas que tenía en su cuerpo, se sintiera culpable por aquello.

-Pero los salvaste, es lo importante ¿No?. – fue todo lo que pudo decir-

-S-sí pero…

-Es mejor que descanses – Añadió con tono de regaño. Lo que era extraño normalmente era el otro quien era su "mamá"

-Si estoy muy cansado. – Tachibana sonrió por fin-

El castaño besó al de ojos azules en la frente. Había tenido mucho miedo ¿Pero si hubiera sido Haruka? Estaba seguro que la situación hubiera sido peor. Aunque después de reflexionar un rato, había llegado a la conclusión de que había salvado a una persona importante para su "Rival de amores"

-No te vuelvas a meter en peleas de ese tipo…puede ocurrirte algo malo.

-Lo prometo Haru. – besó su mejilla.

Era poco inusual verlo así con esa actitud protectora, por lo cual supuso que realmente estaba preocupado, lo aprisionó más contra su pecho. Sintió su cálido aliento chocar contra su pecho, y después un beso fue dado ahí mismo.

-En un rato más vamos a cenar ¿Sí? – Susurró Haruka, no quería moverse de sus brazos, el retrato podía esperar un poco más, tenía un poco hambre pero no quería apartarse de su lado

O0o

Cuando Nitori despertó estaba en una habitación que no conocía. Al darse la vuelta se dio cuenta que el sultán no estaba a su lado, y los recuerdos del día anterior venían a su mente, aquel tipo burlándose de él mientras le sometía, también recodó que el más alto y atractivo de los amigos de Haruka Nanase le había salvado junto con la hermosa princesa de lo que pudo haber sido peor.

-¡Ya despertaste! – Dijo una mujer regordeta a quien no conocía- El amo se pondrá muy feliz. –Al terminar de decir aquella frase se marchó

Su cabeza daba vueltas, pero si cerraba los ojos vería otra vez esas imágenes de aquel atacante Deseaba tanto ver a su sultán pero no tenía idea de donde se encontraba…entonces hecho a llorar como un niño pequeño.

-Tsk…Ai estas llorando.- le dijo una voz colérica muy familiar.

¿Estaba soñando? Se talló los ojos y lo vio parado junto a la puerta: El sultán Rin. Como siempre le parecía lo más atractivo y sensual a sus ojos. Usaba su mejor manto, aunque no traía su turbante y su hermoso cabello pelirrojo caía por sus hombros, sus brazos musculosos al igual que su cuello estaban cubiertos de las más hermosas joyas.

-¡Sultán! – chilló de alegría

-Si soy yo…- dijo acercándose a la cama donde estaba el menor- Tenemos que hablar… Hay algo que me has estado ocultando ¿No?

-Si..- bajó su mirada-

-Lo sé todo…también que salvaste a mi hermana. Debería premiarte por eso, darte su mano o algo parecido ¿No?

-¡No! ¡Yo…!

- Pero también me desobedeciste. Te escribías cartas con mi hermana. Espero que no fuera por matrimonio o algo en mi contra

-Si le escribía…- asintió con la cabeza- Pero…y-yo quería ayudarla

- Te creo…-exclamó y una sonrisa se mostró en sus dientes afilados. El joven siervo recordó lo mucho que le gustaba verle sonreír.

Pero su cara cambió en cuanto se sentó en su cama. El joven de cabello plateado notó que su alteza veía uno de sus pies que se asomaba por las sabanas, el cual tenía un pequeño hematoma notorio en su pálida piel.

-Quiero su cabeza….

-¿Eh? – estaba un poco atontado por el sueño y no encontró sentido a las palabras.

-De quien te golpeo y humillo en frente de esa gente…- su rostro ahora estaba colérico, solo lo había visto así en pocas ocasiones- Te hizo daño ¿No es así?. No solo a ti - gruñó -a mi hermana.

-¡Gou-sultan está bien! - dijo con dificultad-

-¡Preocupate por ti! –Gritó - ¡Te tocó! ¿No es cierto? ¡ Tus ropas estaban desgarradas!

- Si …- Sintió un temblor en todo su cuerpo al recordar aquello -

-Por eso quiero su cabeza o que se pudra en la peor de las mazmorras.- añadió Rin.

Su enojo solo fue calmado en cuanto se dio cuenta que Nitori parecía lejos de la realidad y asustado. Pensó que el tipo se merecía la peor de las torturas, su siervo favorito y la única persona en todo su reino en quien podría confiar parecía destrozado. Aun era un gobernante muy joven para saber mucho sobre justicia pero sabía que un castigo por intento de violación y de secuestro era bastante alto, sumándole el hecho de que fuera contra gente del palacio.

-¿Estas bien? – preguntó un preocupado. Esperaba no empeorar las cosas

Antes de que pudiera responder algo, Rin se acercó a besarle en los labios. Ese era el único toque que Ai quería en su vida el de sus labios moviéndose suavemente contra los suyos y sus manos en su nuca acariciando su cabello. Su alteza pareció disfrutarlo mucho también pues pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa al terminar el beso

-Tengo que hablar seriamente contigo acerca de lo de mi hermana, pero por ahora tienes que recuperarte. Te traje a esta área del palacio para que te sientas mejor – se paró de la cama no sin antes besarle en la frente- Estas sabías curanderas cuidaran de ti- Murmuró el sultán antes de irse por la puerta.-

O0O

Pasaron un par de días para que Ai pudiera volver a salir de su habitación. Fue realmente liberador, se sintió realmente feliz en cuanto pudo volver a jugar y hablar estar con los otros miembros de la servidumbre. Las mujeres como siempre apretaban sus mejillas añadiendo frases como que "Eres mu_y lindo que te comería" _o "_Tu carita es como la de un bebé"_. La única persona de la que quería escuchar esas frases serías del sultán, a quién solo veía poco tiempo, puesto que su presencia era realmente importante

Por eso fue una sorpresa encontrarlo aquella tarde mientras estaba sentado en el jardín. _"Es tan atractivo"_ se dijo Nitori en cuanto lo vio a pocos centímetros de él. Vestía elegante, debería de venir de un evento importante. Lo amaba tanto. Pero era solo un sirviente, no debería de amar así a su alteza. Era malo, muy malo.

-¡Hey! - Dijo acercándose el pelirrojo– Veo que ya estas mejor…

-Sí…puedo caminar, mis piernas ya no duelen tanto.

-Hmmm… - susurró Rin - ¿Quieres volver a dormir conmigo? – Se dio cuenta de sus palabras y desvió su mirada- Digo, he tenido algunas pesadillas….

-Por supuesto…- Sonrió -

El joven de cabello plateado se instaló de nuevo en su habitación favorita del todo el palacio, ni siquiera la cocina llena de deliciosos manjares se comparaba a la belleza de la habitación del sultán…telas finas, joyas y piezas invaluables de arte. Y lo mejor por supuesto era Rin Matsuka a compañandole. Sin pensarlo dos veces se arrojó a su lado su lado cama.

-Ai…- susurró el sultán.

¡Dijo su nombre! Y no solo eso, debía de pasarle algo extraño puesto que el rojo de sus mejillas no desaparecía, además de que estaba sudando y se llevaba la mano rascando su nuca. Parecía que no sabía que decir

-¿Sí..?

O0o

Tentador. En lugar de ponerse a buscar sus ropas o algún objeto personal olvidado ¡Tuvo que lanzarse a su cama sin pudor alguno! El joven soberano estaba realmente muriéndose de ansiedad, tenía que hacerlo. ¡Malditas actividades reales que lo alejaban de su amante! Y no solo eso, le enfurecía que alguien más, un ladrón cualquiera hubiera tocado a su amante…

_¿Su amante?. _Bueno, no era algo lejos de la realidad, realmente quería a ese pequeño, quien siempre estaba a su lado, aunque nunca se callará o pareciera que solo pensaba en él. Y algunas veces le aterraba…pero le parecía muy caliente también algunas veces. No quería jamás verlo apartado de su lado, o ver su cara llorosa.

Se subió también a la cama, con un gesto seductor. Hasta donde estaba Ai y hasta quedar encima suyo sin intensión de dejarlo ir, tampoco era que el de ojos celestes quisiera escapar. Le besó, se aseguró de que su lengua se chocara con la suya, el menor respondió pues movió la suya de inmediato, estaba acostumbrado a sus besos.

Pero esta vez Rin no quería un simple beso o algunas caricias. Lo quería a él, por completo, así que lo desvistió con delicadeza de sus ropas de la parte superior, hasta que su abdomen cada vez más cada vez más lleno de músculos estaban al descubierto. Los ojos de Nitori se abrieron al notar que admiraba su cuerpo.

-¿Sultán Rin?

-Dime solo Rin...-susurró –

-Rin…- Parecía tardar en acostumbrarse por lo que pronunció su nombre pausadamente-

Lo deseaba y le quería, pero tampoco iba a tomarle cruelmente sin compasión. Él era el sultán, y después de todo, debía dejar complacido a su amante, debería ser algo que disfrutarlo ambos ¡Tenía orgullo de hombre! Y además, estaba seguro que Ai se merecía todo eso…

Sería una buena noche.

* * *

¿Quieren lemon para el próximo capitulo? Lo siento no pondré.

Es broma, obvio que si lo haré. O intentare a hacerlo, espero no hecharlo a perder. Solo dejo claro que es consensual y con mucho amor. No me gusta eso de "violaciones" e.e, aunque Rin puede ser posesivo 1313. Tengo como el 70% del capitulo hecho por si esta semana que viene me ocupaba cosa que si paso, tengo un examen el miercoles y una evalución el jueves

_Se viene lemon y mas drama :)_

Y les dejo una cosa: Dejenme preguntas sobre mi o el fic! Las respondo en notas al final del próximo capitulo :)

Les recomiendo que lean: "30 días OTP" que inscribo con milyp94

Pido perdón si tengo errores al escribir estas notas, estoy apurada xD


	11. Chapter 11

Hola de nuevo!

Bueno les dejo el capitulo, a mi no me gusto como quedo aunque lo edite y re-edite cientos fue pero fue todo lo que mi cabeza dio para no explotar. Pido perdón por los errores.

Lean notas finales. Les dejo el capitulo:

* * *

.Capitulo 11

A pesar de su carácter colérico y agresivo, el sultán Rin recordaba muy bien el día que le habían traído a Nitori al palacio. Era un chico huérfano, vendido como esclavo a edad temprana a un hombre quien falleció debido a su vejez hacia unos años, por lo cual morir sus pertenencias fueron vendidas y el joven terminó vendido con otros al palacio.

Matsuoka no era tan malo en algunos aspectos con sus siervos, así que ordeno que no se le castrara o mutilara su cuerpo cuando le compro. En un principio, el joven de ojos celestes parecía ser como cualquier otro miembro de la servidumbre, hasta que se empezó a demostrar su gran admiración (tal vez demasiado obsesiva) por el sultán, tal situación llevo a que poco a poco se convirtiera en el sirviente personal de su alteza ya que era el único que parecía no temerle para acercarse a él con suficiente confianza.

En ese entonces el joven soberano siempre estaba tan enfadado con la gente a su alrededor, pues había pasado un dramático suceso, que termino con la ruptura de su relación con un mensajero del reino: Haruka Nanase. Dos años habían pasado desde entonces.

**Oo0**

Si Rin reflexionaba las cosas, no era tan ilógico que terminaban en una situación como en la que se encontraban en esos momentos, tenía al menor debajo de él mientras besaba y mordía repetidamente sus finos labios, los cuales se empezaban a poner rojizos e hinchar por los besos que no parecía no querer parar. Y era que simplemente no podía detenerse, no podía evitar probarlos cuando ambos lo deseaban tanto, además con lo dulce que era su boca.

-Ai…-susurró. Se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba como sonaba su nombre.-

-¡Ah! –Un pequeño ruido salió del menor cuando el pelirrojo le jaló él lóbulo de la oreja-

El aludido trataba de mantener la compostura, no se trataba que nunca hubiera estado semi-desnudo en presencia del joven gobernante, pero en la posición en la que estaba era diferente a nadar o darse un baño juntos. Su pecho al descubierto era llenado de caricia más intensas que las que usualmente le proporcionaba, bajaban por su pecho, tocaban su espalda, también delineaban sus pequeñas caderas como si quisiera grabar sus manos en él. Y por el cielo y por todo el agua del reino que el también deseaba tocar igualmente el cuerpo del sultán Rin, pero sus manos temblaban nerviosa lo que le hacía imposible moverlas, permanecían en sus costados.

-Sul…Rin… – susurró - Y-yo…- En realidad no sabía que quería decir, pero quería decir algo. Cualquier cosa como recordarle lo mucho que lo amaba o algo parecido

-¿Qué? - Alzó la ceja. _"Tal vez es mucho para él "_Se dijo. -¿Qué quieres decir? -

-¡Y-yo!...- tomó aire. - ¿N-no estaba usted ocupado? - No supo porque dijo esas palabras, se arrepintió cuando pareció que no deseaba aquello. Cuando lo deseaba con toda su alma

-¿Eh? No. –Respondió su pequeño siervo siempre era tan raro – Aunque si quieres que me vaya…

-¡No! ¡Quiero quedarme con usted! ¡Quiero _hacerlo! _ – Gritó.- Es que no puedo creer que usted y y-o… - se quedo de nuevo sin palabras, más cuando Rin un poco burlón comenzó a pasar sus dedos por uno de sus pezones.

-¿A pesar de que estabas lastimado? – No pudo evitar sentirse culpable por eso, aunque estaba tan ansioso que no se iba a detener de todas formas.

-Sí…realmente quiero estar con usted. – Seguía sin saber muy bien las palabras que quería decir.-

Sorprendido por la honestidad de su sirviente, le miró a sus ojos grande y celestes. Le besó castamente en la frente de forma cariñosa. El pensamiento de que su sirviente no fuera tan inocente con sus pensamientos como creía, le paso por la mente. No era la primera vez que sospechaba de eso-

-Bien. – Añadió con su voz de autoridad, que hizo que el menor sintiera una gran electricidad correr por su cuerpo- Lo haremos

El mayor se quitó sus joyas y su turbante dejándolos sobre una mesa al lado de su cama. Una sonrisa se mostró en su cara en cuanto vio que había un poco de aceite y lociones que usaba para su cuerpo, le servirían para más adelante. Le hubiera gustado que arreglaran a Nitori para él, pero ya seria en otra ocasión o en muchas otras ocasiones

Ai admiró a su amado sultán, aun sin adornos con su siempre suave cabello pelirrojo cayendo, seguía siendo muy atractivo y con porte de la realeza. No tuvo mucho tiempo para seguir admirándole, pues Rin bajo hasta su pecho, su aliento chocó contra su cuello donde le mordió fuertemente.

-¡Ah! – Jadeó el de ojos celestes-

Rin sonrió posesivamente al ver sus dientes marcados, tenía una marca de él. No quería que nadie le volviera a tocar nunca más que él. Pasó su lengua por esa zona y luego bajó hasta su pecho besándolo. Su lengua recorrió alrededor de aquella zona para pasar por la aureola de su pezón y luego tomó esa protuberancia con su boca, tratando de tener cuidado con sus afilados dientes. El menor soltó un gemido, fuerte y jaló el manto que usaba su alteza, entonces se dio cuenta que el todavía traía su ropa puesta, pues le hubiera gustado sentir sus dedos y sus uñas encajándose en su espalda pero debido a la ropa le era imposible.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se quitó sus ropas con un movimiento rápido, quedando solo en unas prendas ligeras interiores. Las mejillas de Nitori estaban en un nuevo tono de color rojizo. Debía de dejar de juntarse tanto tiempo con Gou…porque ahora sentía que tenía un poco de su fetiche por los musculos, pues no podría apartar la vista de Rin, aunque ya lo había visto de esa forma casi todos los días.

-¿Eh? – El sultán miró a Ai alzando una ceja. – Siempre supe que eras un pervertido.

-¿Yo? ¡Yo no lo soy! – chilló el menor.

-¿Entonces qué haces mirándome de esa forma? ¿No piensas si quiera tocar un poco? – agregó con una voz más grave provocándole. En el fondo estaba realmente desesperado por ser tocado también

Sabía que no era una _sugerencia,_ sino más bien una _orden._ Y no podía desobedecer una orden ¿No?. Estiró su mano hasta tocar su pecho y acariciar igualmente con sus pequeñas manos todo lo que podía de su piel caliente de ese cuerpo tan bien trabajado, trataba de aparentar estar natural, pero terminaba por poner una cara bastante lasciva y nerviosa, sin embargo no parecía molestar al sultán, pues su cara no fue el único lugar a donde la sangre hizo efecto. Un bulto estaba presente en los pantalones del joven soberano, aunque por supuesto él no era el único que estaba en esa situación.

Ai estaba sin palabras. Iban a llegar tan lejos ese día, pero no sabía si su cuerpo podía aguantar. Antes de que más pensamientos negativos inundaran su mente, ocurrió algo: Rin se empezó a frotar su cuerpo contra el suyo, por lo que aun por encima de sus ropas sus erecciones chocaban, provocando que la habitación se llenara de gemidos de ambos. Pero aun a pesar de las fuertes sensaciones, el gobernante se separó de su cuerpo y luego paso sus dedos por los delgados labios del menor.

-S-sultan…¿Q-que pasa? - El aire le escaseaba, por lo que junto fuerzas para decir unas palabras.

-Nada…-

Abrió su boca en varias ocasiones, pero no podía decir aquellas palabras que quería expresar. Se dio cuenta que el menor le veía con expresión confundida y eso solo le hizo sentirse más avergonzado. Era el sultán, debería ser siempre bueno en todo y eso le provocaba un poco de nervios, así que desvió su mirada para otro lado, repitió el mismo movimiento de sus dedos sobre sus labios.

-¿Alguna vez..? – Preguntó - ¿Con tu boca…?

- ¡Oh! No…-respondió-

-Bueno en ese caso..- su mirada aún seguía fija en otro punto de la habitación- Yo debería…ya sabes…-

-¿Qué? - El menor no captó muy bien las palabras, y Rin aún no le dirigía la vista. Así que le tomó tiempo entenderle- ¡Oh! Ya veo…

-Debo mostrarte ¿No?

Rin se acercó al abdomen de chico bajando hasta su vientre, con un movimiento rápido como el que hizo para deshacerse de sus propias ropas, desvistió por completo a Nitori hasta dejarlo desnudo y a su merced. Dio besos en su vientre hasta bajar a su vientre y luego se acercó a su miembro. Solo dio una pequeña lamida a su punta de su hombría y el menor sentía de nuevo que se iba a derretir.

-¡Ah..! ¡R-Rin! – jadeó su nombre

Matsuoka escuchó con claridad aquel sonido. Era realmente lindo y caliente al mismo tiempo, sintió un gran gusto al saber que el menor disfrutaba de aquello .Volvió a lamer nuevamente, para después meterlo por completo su boca, disfrutando de los sonidos y expresiones del joven de cabello plateado. Realmente quería hacerle sentir bien, se lo merecía y también le quería mucho.

Ai no podía sentirse mejor en esos momentos, era una sensación realmente tan placentera, lo que menos podía hacer era jalar un poco de ese cabello de ese cabello pelirrojo pidiendo más de aquellas sensaciones que el mayor le daba con su boca. A pesar de que Rin tenía cuidado con sus afilados dientes, ocasionalmente le rozaba con ellos, sin embargo eso no le molestaba, extrañamente le fascinaba sentirlos rozando su miembro, tal vez si era un poco pervertido después de todo. No paso mucho tiempo para que el menor alcanzara su climax en la boca de su amado sultán, por lo cual no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. Pensaba que no se merecía tantas atenciones, mucho menos terminar en su boca de aquella forma

-¡Lo siento!...- gritó avergonzado-

- Bien…- respondió Rin, limpiándose las comisuras de sus labios.

Una vez que su alteza termino de limpiarse, tomó por las piernas a su joven sirviente quien se sorprendió ante aquello, pero enseguida reacciono a lo que el sultán quería, no era muy difícil imaginarlo. Así que solo trató de relajar su cuerpo. Rin separó sus suaves piernas los lados para después acomodarse en medio de ellas, no sin antes dejar unas caricias. Estiró sus manos hasta la mesa del lado de su cama, entonces tomó uno de los frascos de aceites que usaba para masajes lo abrió y untó un poco de esa sustancia en sus dedos.

-Alza un poco tus caderas…- susurró. Ya quería sentir como sería poseer al menor. Su parte baja empezaba a doler, deseaba tanto ya la unión de sus cuerpos.

Nitori obedeció sin quitarle la vista al rostro excitado del sultán para relajarse. Tomó aire mientras uno de sus dedos se iba introduciendo en su entrada, para después moverse. Se sentía extraño e incomodo, pero no era del todo malo si se trataba de él. Cuando apenas se iba acostumbrando a la sensación, vino un segundo y después un tercero, moviéndose en forma de tijera. Matsuoka paró en cuanto encontró el lugar de placer del menor, pues en cuanto tocó aquel punto el menor arqueo la espalda y soltó un gritó

-¡Sul..¡Rin! …- gimió. - ¡Ah..!

Rin le beso por una vez más y luego sustituyo sus dedos por algo más grande, comenzó a penetrar lentamente en su cuerpo con su miembro, primero empezó metiendo su punta lentamente

-¡Ah…! Rin…esto…duele

-No te pongas nervioso – añadió el sultán. –Separa un más tus piernas.

El joven de cabello plateado no lo había hecho con nadie más, por lo que estaba bastante apretado y caliente, mucho mejor que lo que el joven sultán lo había imaginado, le sería difícil controlarse, cosa que unas veces paso por su mente, pero ahora solo quería hacérselo.

-¡Duele mucho! – Chilló el de ojos celestes- ¡Saquelo!

-Shh…Ai…- le pasó la mano por las mejillas- Relájate, - Usó su tono de autoridad y el menor se contuvo. – Respira.

-¡Rin..! –tomó aire.

Y en verdad que el joven de cabello plateado chilló fuerte y pataleo, pero no había nada que pusiera hacer puesto que había aceptado, pero no había pasado por su mente virgen que algo como eso pudiera ocurrir, que sintiera un dolor quemarle por dentro. Sabía que el sultán no pararía. Tal vez por que escuchó su llanto, el pelirrojo fue un poco más amable, esperando a que se acostumbrará a la intromisión. Pero no podía esperar demasiado, por lo que empezó moverse en su cuerpo,

Después de algunos instantes, Ai sintió algo que no se imaginaba una mezcla de dolor y placer en todo su cuerpo, ya no se sentía tan mal. Dolor y placer, así también podría describir algunas veces la relación con su amo. Se sorprendió a sí mismo en cuanto quiso más de aquellas sensaciones, mientras Rin se movía suavemente en su interior.

-¡M-mas! ¡Ahh! ¡M-mas fuerte!

-¡Ah! Ai… sí… - susurró el sultán.- ¡Ahh!

Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Rin obedecía una orden, pero lo hizo sin bacilar, incrementó su ritmo al penetrarlo, sin siquiera tener cuidado de dañar al menor, pero el de ojos celestes parecía bien, gimiendo de placer aferrándose a sus hombros y espalda. Y él solo podía soltar gruñidos mientras repartía besos por toda su cara y cuello además de masejear un poco su erección quien necesitaba un poco de atención también.

-Mío…- susurró junto a sus labios, después de haber tirado de ellos con sus dientes. – Ai...eres tan..hmp –

El joven siervo no olvidaría jamás la expresión del rostro de su alteza, su rostro sonrojado solo adornado son sus afilados dientes blancos sumergido en el placer y con los llenos de deseo que él mismo provocaba. Lo que no sabía que su rostro no era tan diferente: Labios hinchados, un color muy rojizo en su pálida piel, marcas de dientes en su cuerpo además de sus ojos llorosos por tanta emociones. Se estiró hasta tomar el rostro del pelirrojo y besarle. No era muy experto en besos, pero pudo introducir su lengua en su boca y torpemente explorarla...

-Lo amo…- murmuró el menor con dificultad cuando se separó de él – ¡ Lo amo tanto! – unas lagrimas bajaron por sus ojos, para que luego Rin las secará con sus labios

Nada le importaba más en aquel momento, solo que su cuerpo y su corazón le pertenecían siempre a Rin Matsuoka. La forma en que el sultán se movía de aquella forma en su cuerpo repitiéndole que era suyo, pero después de todo era algo que ambos sabían. Con unas cuantas embestidas más, una sensación abrumadora le recorrió por completo, su orgasmo estaba cerca,..

-¡Y-yo…voy a ..!-

-Y-yo igual…

Con un fuerte gemido por parte del menor, y un ronco gruñido por parte de su alteza, ambos alcanzaron su climax uno después del otro, primero Nitori en las manos de su amado soberano y luego Rin en su interior

Rin muy satifecho, se acostó a su lado abriendo sus brazos indicándole que se acostará más cerca de él, Ai obedeció muy feliz, aunque su cuerpo dolía. ¡Pero que importaba! ¡Lo había hecho con él sultán Rin Matsuoka!. En cuanto se acurrucó a su lado, él se le acercó y le dio un beso en su lunar debajo del ojo y en otras partes de su rostro ¿Quién diría que tendría un lado tan cariñoso? , luego dirigió unas palabras a su oído. Nitori empezó a llorar de felicidad mientras era arrullado hasta quedarse dormido, mientras el mayor le acunaba en su cuerpo.

O0o

Cuando Nitori se levantó, estaba sobre una almohada muy dura. Había tenido un sueño muy extraño. Fue tan real …en el estaba él con su amado sultán y este poseía su cuerpo

La almohada tenía un olor delicioso, al abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta que no era una almohada, sino el musculoso pecho de Rin, quien estaba dormido desnudo a su lado. Lo tenía apretado contra su cuerpo por sus grandes brazos. En cuanto quiso levantarse sintió una punzada de dolor en sus caderas, ¡No había sido un sueño!. Chilló de felicidad mientras lo recuerdos de la noche anterior volvían a su mente y entonces el pelirrojo se despertó

-¿Hum? ¿Ai? – Vio al menor y luego se sonrojo- Buenos días…no andes despertando gente…-

Rin le dio un beso de buenos días a su joven siervo y amante, después lo abrazó fuertemente. Ninguno de los habló por un rato, después de todo solo eran dos amantes felices de haber consumido su amor.

-L-lo de ayer…- empezó a hablar el menor.- L-lo

-Fue muy bueno… – Interrumpió Rin y sonrió pícaramente – Realmente me gusto.

-…Sultán…- tragó saliva

Tocaron a la puerta, debería ser el desayuno. Rin tomó una sabana de de su cama para enrollarla en su cintura, aunque lo hizo de mala gana, lo cierto era que estaba muy hambriento, suponía que Ai igualmente quedria comer. El de ojos celestes tomó una sábana y se cubrió hasta la cabeza, sea quien fuera de las sirvientas, se pondría muy avergonzado de que lo vieran en esa situación. Solía dormir en la habitación de Rin, pero estar desnudo y con marcas era diferente.

Sin embargó en cuanto Rin abrió la puerta, resulto ser su emir Mikoshiba, quien portaba el desayuno para dos personas.

-¡Buenos días su majestad! – dijo animado. Se asomó por la habitación y no le fue muy difícil encontrar una cabeza de pelo plateado- Veo que Nitori ya esta mejor y en sus actividades. ¡Usted también tiene cosas que hacer! ¡Vamos que el consejo lo espera!

-Tsk…Mikoshiba- gruñó – Primero tomaré mis alimentos. Pide que preparen un baño para Nitori y para mí

Rin tomó la bandeja con su comida en sus manos, pues no pensaba dejarle pasar, mas con el desastre que habían dejado el y su amante la noche anterior. Además que Ai aún estaba desnudo en su cama y no tenía intenciones de que alguien más lo viera asi

-Por cierto su alteza…- empezó a hablar con una sonrisa, bastante animado- Ya que sabe que su hermana está bien. Quisiera que usted… ¡Me concediera su mano por favor!

-¡No!

El joven soberano cerró la puerta en cara de Mikoshiba, no estaba en sus intenciones casar a su hermana, aunque esta ya cumpliera con la edad necesaria para hacerlo. Así que no quería hablar de ese tema. Y sobre todo su principal motivo era que no quería que alguien le separara de Gou

-¿Su mano…? – preguntó Nitori descubriéndose –

-Tsk, ¡No! ¡Ese Mikoshiba como se atreve!

Rin se sentó en su gran cama junto a él y de inmediato ofreció un trozo de pan al menor, quien lo tomó sin objeciones y lo devoro de inmediato, estaba muy cansado y hambriento por la noche que había pasado. El pelirrojo también desayunó, mientras tenía su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Ai, solían tener ese tipo de contacto antes, pero se sentía diferente.

-Ai…- dijo mientras se limpiaba los restos de comida- Tomaremos un baño juntos ¿Si? Luego Estaré ocupado, tú descansa. Y que Mikoshiba no haga alguna estupidez.

-¡Sí! Haré lo que pide- Respondió mientras el pelirrojo presionaba sus labios en su mejilla

Nitori estaba tan feliz, supuso que así debería ser tener una noche de bodas. En cuanto el sultán se hubo retirado para hacer sus actividades (Después de darse un baño juntos) descubrió que dos cartas se encontraban en la bandeja. Normalmente en otra situación no las hubiera abierto, pero lo ameritaba puesto que su majestad estaba tan ocupado…

Deseo no haberlo hecho, en verdad hubiera sido mejor no hacerlo. La primera era sobre algunos nadadores, recordándoles que la competencia. Y la segunda…era una amenaza de muerte.

Colocó las dos cartas en donde se encontraba y las dejo en el lugar donde las encontró, lo mejor era dejarlas ahí mismo. Esperaría que Rin regresará pronto…o si no iría con Mikoshiba. Confiaba en que el sultán y sus consejeros arreglarían todo, trató de calmarse así mismo con esos pensamientos

* * *

Uff bien, varías cosas:

**1.**-Espero no haberlas desepcionado mucho, siempre he batallado con el lemon aunque me gusta hacerlo. Tengo tres malas experiencias con como en roler-player. Prometo mejorar TAT

**2.**- Este capitulo fue por completo a Rin y Ai-chan (No los culpo son hermosos *o*). El próximo tendrá Makoharu un poco de Rinharu.

**3.- **Gracias a Mily mi editora por decirme cuando escribía algo en "termino medico" y cortaba el asunto (?).

**4- **Creo que batallaré un poco con él próximo capitulo, me ocupe mucho esta semana y dedique mucho tiempo a este capitulo, sin adelantar nada

**5.- Lean 30 días OTP que escribo con milyp94 (Subira capitulo esta noche )**

Bye! Les dejo y espero sus comentarios n.n Y pueden dejar preguntas, las responderé n.n


	12. Chapter 12

Hola!

Tiempo sin actualizar! Lo siento! La universidad me tiene muy ocupada.- y fue mi cumpleaños- Inclusive hasta muy apenas pude colaborar en **"30 días OTP**" que escribo con** Milyp94.-** Que también es editora de este fic-

Siento que no me gusto el lemon u.u, -espero seguir mejorando- pero en fin continuo con la historia! Aunque **este capitulo es corto.**

** Y tiene un poquito de Rinharu**

* * *

Cap 12

-Es hermoso….-dijo Rei bastante asombrado.- No sabía que el señor Haru tenía esas habilidades

- Esta bien sin el señor…- interrumpió Makoto como siempre hablando por él- Haru es muy bueno en muchas cosas

- ¡Haru debo ser el próximo que retrates!...¡O a la princesa!

Antes de que entrarán a buscarlo y vieran su pintura. Haruka estaba terminando su retrato de Makoto tranquilamente en su habitación, inclusive había empezado a ponerle de color, pero pensaba que sería difícil encontrar un verde tan intenso y perfecto para sus ojos. No solía hacer algo artístico tan seguido, pero era una de las pocas actividades que le gustaba aparte de nadar, aunque por su puesto ninguna le gustaba tanto como aquello…aunque rivalizaba con besar a Makoto

Sin embargo Rei quien admiraba a Haru por sus habilidades en el agua, jamás hubiera imaginado que también fuera bueno en él arte. Trato de contenerse al hablar ¡Pero era tan hermoso! Aun así trato de no expresar demasiado su admiración, puesto que el rubio de quien era pareja, solía enojarse, tenía un poco de celos hacía el de ojos azules, quien aunque le parecía una persona muy atractiva e intrigante, no le hacía sentir lo mismo que sentía por Nagisa.

-Debería retratar a la familia real o algo así…- agregó Rei - Después de la competencia.

-Ya lo hice.

-¿Eh? – preguntó el de lentes.

-Solía trabajar como mensajero en el palacio.

Makoto suspiró, sabía que en ese tiempo unos dos o tres años había tenido aquella relación con Rin la que jamás había podido superar, la cual hacía muy difícil que su amor fuera correspondido del todo. Siempre estaría su amor por el pelirrojo…a pesar de que su relación marchaba bien, de vez en cuando solía quedarse sin querer hablarle. También atacaba ferozmente a quienes no entendían la manera de ser del joven soberano, a pesar de que estaban en esa situación por su excéntrica personalidad.

-En ese tiempo yo empecé a trabajar…-comentó Nagisa recordando el grupo de actores y bailarines al que pertenecía.- No debía haber estado presente

-Me gustaría saber su historia – insistió Rei.

Haruka hizó un gesto…¿Cómo podría contar su historia? No le gustaba mucho hablar, mucho menos sobre él Y dudaba que Makoto se la supiera, tampoco sería bueno decirle sobre su primer amor...aunque por alguna razón quería contar su historia. Tal vez hasta una persona como él necesitaba desahogarse

-Si no quieres no lo hagas Haru – dijo su mejor amigo y amante – Es mejor de esa forma

-No, contaré un poco…

-¡Historia! – Agregó Nagisa y se paró junto a ellos- ¡Empieza con algo solemne! Como "¡Oh delenteise con esta historia que ha pasado de generación!" "¡Oh su alteza! Escuchad mi historia"

Ante lo último el de cabello azabache hizo un gesto, porque de eso mismo trataba su historia. Sobre su amistad y pasión con el sultán del reino. ¡Con todo y final dramático! Tal vez no era una mala historia después de todo…aunque le preocupaba Makoto, era cierto que lo quería mucho por lo que estaba seguro que la historia le lastimaría, así que omitiría unos detalles.

Nagisa se sentó de piernas cruzadas, Rei hizo el mismo movimiento, por lo que enseguida el de menor estatura se recargo en su hombro en una posición cómoda no le molestaba en absoluto mostrar su afecto. Makoto también se acomodó de mala gana puesto que estaban como si fueran a escuchar una historia o una leyenda de generación en generación, y no era algo que le hiciera feliz, aunque después de todo Nanase no era nada comunicativo, así que no diría mucho…

-Bien…-Haru tomó aire, como todos, alguna vez le tocó contar historias, inclusive las de Scheherezada. No era muy de su agrado- Hubo un chico una vez…

-¡Haru! – Chilló el de cabello rubio – ¡La frase de inicio!

-Tsk…- el chico de ojos azules bufó.- Gente, os contare una historia, escuchad…- Aunque el de cabellos rubios replicó, el continuo hablando:

"Un chico era mensajero del joven sultán. Su alteza era un tipo muy solitario y el mensajero era su amigo y lo extrañaba. Pedía estar a solas con él…hasta que él joven..."

¡Oh no! Eso no podía decirlo, no solo por la vergüenza que le causaba haber caído profundamente enamorado, si no por la mirada que hizo su amante en ese momento. El castaño volteó su mirada bastante adolorido en su alma, esas eran las peores heridas.

Supuso que los presentes entendieron el mensaje de inmediato - y mejor porque no tenía que hablar-. Mejor de esa forma. ¿Para qué hablar de las veces que consolaba al joven gobernante inundado en llanto a causa de su destino? ¿O de las veces que se escapa a la habitación del sultán por las noches? Porque Rin era una persona sensible por dentro ¡Dejaba a un lado su carácter cólerico! Después de todo solo era un chico, que al igual que ellos paso por el hambre y problemas de la guerra, hasta que fue llevado al palacio alejándolo de sus amigos para asumir su nuevo cargo. Lo mejor era continuar su historia…

"Entonces un día hubo una competencia deportiva…Su alteza perdió en todas, ganando su mensajero. Muchos sultanes y visires* de otros reinos lo observaron. Desde ese día, su alteza no volvió a hablar su mensajero, por mucho que este le buscara…"

Por supuesto que no era la historia completa, pero de ojos azules no era muy fanatico de hablar mucho. El detalle faltante era la personalidad de su alteza, que se volvía cada vez más terrible, o la manera en que parecía siempre enojado con él.

-Oh…- murmuró Rei, después de todo, se mostro arrepentido de pedirle contar tal historia. – Gracias por contar la historia.

Un ambiente tenso se hizo en la habitación, Haruka estaba más apático de lo normal, Rei apenado, y Mako parecía un tanto deprimido. Fue labor del de cabellos rubios animar las cosas:

-¡La princesa debió haber salido de su baño! – Agregó con animo- ¿Y si vamos a entrenar de una vez?.

Su amante asintió y no tardó mucho en pararse para acompañarle. Y aunque con sus miradas insistieron que el par amigos de toda la vida, le siguieran. Ellos simplemente ignoraron sus peticiones, quedandose en las mismas posiciones que antes

Las palabras nunca fueron muy necesarias entere ambos y jamás lo serían. Conociendose bien, esas cosas quedaron lejos. Haru se acercó a Makoto, tal vez queriendo decir un "lo siento", el castaño solo hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír.

-Creo que la historia tiene un final feliz…- murmuró el de ojos azules antes de presionar sus labios junto con los del de mayor estatura.-

-Haru…- fue lo único que pudo salir de su boca-

Los gritos de Gou-sultán buscándoles llegaron a sus oídos y tuvieron que dejar la habitación enseguida. No sin antes mirarse con una sonrisa, porque Haru empezaba a aceptar…de nuevo estaba enamorado y tal vez, con mayor intensidad.

O0o

Estaba preocupado por su alteza, así que Mikoshiba daba vueltas por todo el palacio bastante desesperado. El hecho de que una amenaza de muerte cayera sobre el sultán le hacía sentir preocupado. Él se encargaba siempre de regañarlo y esta vez no era la excepción. ¿Cómo el tan poderoso sultán no había podido prever que el mismo grupo de ladrones a quien pertenecía quien mando ejecutar por herir a su hermana y a su sirviente regresarían cobrando vengaza?

Dejando a un lado sus obligaciones, en la noche decidió tener una charla seria con Rin, así que camino a su habitación, sin embargo parecía ocurrir algo dentro de ella, pues se escuchaba un gran alboroto principalmente las voces de Rin y Nitori, siempre tenían un escándalo por alguna discusión – provocada por el mayor -, pero esta vez era algo diferente los ruidos de la habitación

-¡Ai! – Dijo la voz de sultán dentro su habitación- B-bien. Pronto voy a…

-N-no puedo más…-gritó la voz de Nitori.- ¡Rin..!

Abrió la puerta para ver una peculiar escena..¡Y vaya que trauma le dejo!. El sultán estaba acostado en su cama y sobre su regazo Nitori, su joven sirviente moviéndose…ambos estaban desnudos con sus cuerpos de color rojizo y a perlados por el sudor, las manos del pelirrojo estaban sobre las caderas del más chico.

Cerró la puerta de inmediato. ¡Debía borrar eso de su cabeza!. Aunque por otra parte pasó por su cabeza el hecho de preguntarle algunas cosas a Nitori sobre su alteza…quizá el y su hermana tenían algunos mismos gustos…"¡Pero que estoy pensado!" se dijo y haciendo un esfuerzo por borrar esa imagen se retiró de inmediato

Volvió un tiempo después solo para encontrarse con el sultán leyendo un libro y su joven amante dormido profundamente a su lado mientras le rodeaba con sus brazos. El joven de cabellos grises se aferraba a su pecho aun en su sueño profundo.

Rin quería dormirse también, pero quería disfrutar de sus momentos de tranquilidad para leer un poco. Y de esa forma estaba bastante cómodo, le gustaba el contacto con su amante después de una noche apasionada y la forma en que este se dormía con una sonrisa en sus labios. Solo había empezado como un "masaje" para relajarse, que termino con el joven de ojos celestes gimiendo de placer en su regazo, eso había sido mucho más relajante que cualquier otra cosa, su sirviente siempre estaba dispuesto a cumplir sus fantasias.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó al ver a Mikoshiba entrando en su habitación

-Tengo que hablar con usted…-añadió tratando de ignorar que amo y sirviente estaban desnudos solo cubiertos por algunas sabanas y la escena de antes.

-¿Sobre qué…? –frunció el ceño.

-Son dos cosas la primera es….-tomó airé- Sobre su matrimonio, sus consejeros ordenan que es tiempo de tomar una esposa, hay muchas candidatas…

-No pienso casarme.

-Usted tiene 18 años – usó su voz seria que usaba para regañar a Rin, también su cara cambio- Casi 19, todos creen que es hora. No puede tener concubinas siempre- miró a Nitori quien seguía aun dormido-

-Dejame en paz y lo pensare…- "Pensaré como salir de esta" Agregó en su mente- ¿Y lo otro?

-Es sobre su amenaza de muerte…¿Concidera que es bueno lo que ha hecho?.

-Si…Ahora intento dormir. Tengo a mis mejores hombres buscando a los responsables para que sean juzgados. Los mandaré a ahorcar tan pronto y los encuentre.

Mikoshiba suspiró, era difícil hablar con Rin por su carácter arisco. (Todo lo contrario a su linda hermana) Por eso, siempre tenía que actuar de la manera más dura posible, para hacer entrar al caprichoso monarca en razón. Terminó por abandonar la habitación, esperando que sus palabras surgieran efecto en su mente o traería todo su consejo a su habitación.

El pelirojo bufó, no quería casarse ni cosas como esa ¡Suficiente presión tenía ya con las cosas del reino! Además…si tenía una mujer debería dejar a Ai…justo ahora que estaban bien y juntos. En esos momentos deseaba ser aquel niño que jugaba con sus amigos, antes de ser enviado al palacio.

Sin embargo, Rin amaba su reino y nunca haría algo en su contra o le dejaría caer. Por esa razón, tendría que desvelarse esa noche, como casi todas, pensando en lo que podría ser mejor para todos, ya tenía suficiente con las leyes antiguas que su padre había dejado como para permitir que más cosas hicieran mal su reino.

* * *

*Visir: Un cargo equivalente al de ministro o asesor de un monarca.

Uff Gracias por leer 0(TAT!)0 Dejen comentarios para saber si les gusto, también pueden dejarme preguntas sobre el fanfic o sobre mí.

Bye 3


End file.
